Just The Girl
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Erza just transferred from being home schooled. She lived alone all her life. When she encounters with some bullies a blue headed teen protects her. Erza immediately despises him but can't help the feeling inside her every time they meet. Jellal feels something towards the tough red head and will do anything to get her to notice him and to soon fall in love with him. Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

Erza sighed heavily as she ran her brush through her long, red hair. It was 6:30 in the morning and she had to get ready for her first day at Fairy Tail High. School started at eight in the morning, but he just wanted to get there early to avoid the other students. Erza Scarlet was an only child and both of her parents died in a car crash when she was five. She really didn't mind living on her own in a crappy apartment. She just had to mature faster.

Erza quickly ate her breakfast and packed her back pack before she went out the door. The sun was just appearing in the sky when she walked on the sidewalk. Lucky for her, school was just a five minute walk from her apartment.

From the corner of her eye, Erza noticed a group of girls and boys walking on the other side of the road. _'Probably going to school,'_ she thought as she looked away from them before they noticed her staring. They were all rather loud and obnoxious. Erza kinda wanted to join them but thought better of it. They'd think it would be weird.

The Fairy Tail High School was a huge building. Well, four huge buildings, from what Erza had heard. In front of the school was large electronic sigh that read in blue letters: Welcome to the third quarter of school! _'Oh yeah, I'm in the middle of the school year.'_ Erza was home schooled. She had been home schooled ever since her parents died. She finally had enough of isolation and wanted to join a public school and meet other people her age.

When Erza walked into the school she read the clock that hung on a wall. It was now 7:30. Erza has thirty minutes to get used to the school and to find her first class. She gasped when someone bumped into her shoulder. She glared at the tall boy who apologized. His eyes widened at her fierce glare before he quickly walked away. Erza walked out of the hallway and into the cafeteria where students were eating breakfast. She pulled out her schedule and re-read her classes. "So first I have History…" she mumbled to herself. "History is…" She shook the paper in annoyance. "Damn this is so hard!"

Then an idea clicked in her head. There was the front office where an assistant could help her! Erza pushed herself out of her chair and walked back the way she came. When she reached the front office she walked to the round table where a young student sat there painting her nails. She had beautiful long snow white hair that was slightly wavy. She looked up when she felt Erza's gaze. "Hello!" she said cheerfully in her sweet high pitched voice. "How may I help you?"

Erza tiredly pulled out her schedule and said, "I'm new to this school-"

"Oh! Are you the new French transfer student?"

Erza narrowed her eyes. "No-"

"Are you a transfer from another school?"

"No I am not-"

"Are you-"

Erza impatiently slammed one of her hands on the wooden table, making the bubbly girl jump. One of her eyes twitch as she said, "My name is Erza and I just switched from being home schooled and I have no freaking idea how to get to my classes!" she said loudly. "Just show me where the hell I need to go to get to my History class!"

The girl behind the desk stared at Erza with wide scared eyes as she shakily grabbed her schedule and read it. She gave Erza her schedule back and said shakily, "Y-Your class is right down the hall then you take a right." She swallowed hard and said as she reached out a hand, "My name is-is Mirajane and I was hoping we could be friends…"

Erza immediately felt bad for the poor girl. She knew she can be mean and tough at times; especially when she grew had no idea what she was doing. She sighed as she formed a small smile and shook Mirajane's hand. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. This is just all so new to me. I'd like to be your friend."

Mira immediately smiled brightly as she shook Erza's hand. "Great!"

Erza nodded as she released her hand and bowed. "Thank you." She spun on her heel and walked in the direction where Mir had told her. She had nine minutes to get to her class. She felt confident as she walked down the long crowed hall way. She was about to make a right turn when she felt someone pull her hair. "This hair is so long and stringy!" a male voice spoke from behind her. He tugged it harder as another voice said, "Maybe we should cut it!"

Students watched with wide eyes as Erza stood with her hands clenched into fists. _'Why isn't anyone helping?!'_ she angrily thought as she felt another tug. Erza snarled as she spun around and winced when a chunk of her hair was yanked from her scalp. The red strands hung in the grip of a tall, muscular boy with scar riding down his right eye. He smirked down at her as he said, "Well ain't she a cutie?"

The boy next to him pulled out a pair of scissors. He was a little shorter than the blonde and had short bright green hair. He snapped the scissors as he glared at Erza. "I haven't seen her before," he observed.

Erza ran a hand through her hair. She noticed a warning bell rang and most of the students went off to class. "Two against one," she said, "two boys versus one girl. Now how is that a fair fight?"

The blonde laughed as he stepped closer to her. "Life isn't fair," he snarled. "Freed," he glanced at the green haired teen behind his shoulder. "Grab her."

Freed nodded without objection and leaped at her. Erza quickly pulled back her right arm and slammed her fists against his face, knocking him down onto the floor with a bloody nose. He looked like he was in shock as he looked up at her with wide eyes. "No one has ever hit me before!" He glanced at the blonde as he said, "Laxus-"

"Shut up!" he yelled as he yanked the scissors from his hands. "So what if she can hit, I'm not scared." He narrowed his eyes at Erza. "You're going down, new girl."

Erza waited for him to move. She watched as he lunged at her. Erza was about to fight back when a blur appeared in front of her protectively. Whoever was in front of her shoved Laxus back into the blue lockers with an arm across his neck. "Leave her alone," the blue haired teen said.

Laxus stiffened but then grew angry. He shoved his attacker off of him and grunted just as the bell rang. He completely ignored Freed as he walked away from them. Freed glared at them and muttered, "Bitch," under his breath before following him.

Erza glared at the guy that protected her. He spun around and looked into her brown eyes. He rubbed invisible dirt off of his arms as he said, "Look, I'm sorry about that-"

"I could've handled that!" Erza said annoyed. "Why the_ hell_ did you get in the way?!"

The blue haired guy's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just saved you! You should thank me, he was gonna hurt you. You don't know Laxus-"

"Look, you need to leave me alone. I don't need your damn help," Erza said through gritted teeth as she got in his face. She stood her ground as she waited for him to speak. When he didn't speak she stuck her tongue at him and spun on her heel, her read hair waving. She didn't even notice the strands that layed on the ground beneath her feet.

"My name is Jellal!" the guy called out as she made a right turn.

Erza groaned. She really didn't like him, even if he was doing her a favor. If anyone wanted to help her they should've done it from the beginning when Laxus yanked on her hair. Now she had to explain to the teacher why she was late on her first day. Not a good first impression!

* * *

Jellal sighed as he watched the mysterious tough red head stalk away from him. She got in his nerves quick but in a good way. The way she glared at him sent shivers up his spine. Usually someone normal would thank him for saving them from Laxus. But not her. He didn't even get her name. He looked down to find her scarlet hair in the floor. He grunted as he bent down and picked it up._ 'Scarlet hair,'_ he thought as he gazed at it.

* * *

Erza sat down in her third period class. Lucky for her, the History teacher let her off the hook. E apparently knew how bad Laxus and his friend were. History went by quick, some of the stuff she already knew. Her next class was Math, which she could rather do without but she needed it to graduate. Now Erza was in Art. When she walked in she found a familiar face sitting in the middle of the class. Mirajane waved her over as she squealed in delight. Erza nicely sat next to her; she wanted at least one friend in this entire school.

"So," Mirajane asked as she smiled at Erza. "How's your first day so far?"

Erza shrugged. "It's alright. I-"

"Hey Mira!" Three students walked over and said hello to the beautiful girl. The one that spoke first was a busty blond who had a key chain attached to her belt. The one next to her holding her hand was a cute pink haired boy who smiled widely. The boy on the other side of the girl had black hair and had his uniform shirt buttoned down so low you could see his chest.

"Hi guys!" Mirajane said happily as her friends took their seats. The two boys sat in front of her while the girl sat across from her.

Erza sat in her desk awkwardly as Mira's friends chatted with her. She twirled a strand of her hair with her fingers when she heard Mira say her name. She glanced at her friend in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Mira waved her off. "This is Erza guys!" she repeated. "Say hi and be nice, she just transferred from being home schooled!"

"Hello there, I'm Natsu!"said the pink haired boy in front of Mira. He smiled widely at her as he said, "I like your red hair!"

"Thanks." Erza said happily. "I like your pink hair."

Natsu punched to boy's head in front of him as he said loudly, "See! _Someone_ likes my pink hair Gray!"

The one called Gray twisted in his seat and punched him back as he said, "She's a chick, you idiot! Chicks like pink!" Gray faced Erza as he shoved his hand on Natsu's face. "Don't mind him."

Erza rolled her eyes. She felt someone poking her in front of her so she faced the front to see the pretty blond smiling at her. "My name is Lucy. Don't pay attention to them, they're both idiots," she whispered to Erza.

Erza lightly laughed. "I noticed," she teased along, causing Lucy to laugh.

The door in front of the room opened just as the bell rang. Erza froze as a familiar blue head walked into the room quietly. He glanced at her before taking his seat in the back of the room. Erza forgot how to breathe at the moment. _'He's in this class too?!'_

Her moment was broken when the teacher began talking. She sighed in relief as she sat up straight and paid attention to what the teacher was talking about. She couldn't help feeling someone's eyes on the back of her head.

* * *

Jellal kept his gaze locked on the red head's hair. He thought it was a very bright color. Oh, he was gonna enjoy this.

The teacher had just told the students to draw an object with their favorite color. The students left their desks and walked over to the back of the room to their assigned art desks. Each desk contained four stools._ 'I should sit with the new girl,'_ he thought as he watched her follow everyone else. He was about to follow her when Mira, Natsu, and Lucy sat with her. He sighed as he took a seat close to them. _'I'll just watch her._'

"Hey Jellal," Gray said as he took a seat next to him.

Jellal nodded. "I know you'd rather sit with them," he gestured to the table with Gray's group.

Gray waved t off. "Nah, they were getting annoying." Gray grabbed a sheet of paper and handed one to Jellal. Gray smirked at Jellal as he said, "I noticed you staring at the new girl."

Jellal shrugged. "So what?"

"I could introduce you to her if you want."

"She and I got off on the wrong foot."

Gray blinked. "Really, how?"

Jellal was about to tell Gray when Juvia walked over to his table shyly and asked, "C-Can I sit here with you?" Her gaze was locked on Gray. Everyone knew she had a crush on Gray. Gray was oblivious of it.

"Uh, sure Juvia," Jellal said.

Juvia smiled as she sat across from Gray. She stared at him longingly before she got her own slip of paper. When she looked back up to stare at Gray she blushed as she pointed out loudly, "Gray, where's your shirt?!"

"What-AH!" Gray stood up and noticed his shirt was completely off. Everyone laughed, including the new girl. The teacher fumed from her office and yelled, " , go to the dean's and get a shirt!"

Gray lightly laughed as he said, "Alright," before he left the class room. He was too dumb to notice that his shirt was by his feet. Juvia quickly grabbed it when no one was looking and sniffed it. "I'll give it back to him," she whispered against the material.

Jellal wasn't paying any attention to Juvia. He was looking at the back of the new girl's head. He knew what color he was gonna used as he thought of what to draw. Jellal grabbed a red color pencil and began drawing.

* * *

_Hooray! Chapter one! I hope you all like it! It will get more interesting as the chapters com by. Still around and please leave me reviews :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Erza's last class of the day was gym and guess who was there with her. The one called Jellal was apparently in two of her classes._ 'That's _just_ great,'_ she thought as she grounded her teeth and got changed into her school uniform just as the end of the school day's bell rang. The sound hurt her ear drums but she had to suck it up if she was gonna go to school here.

Erza jumped when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder, she was still in her bra but had her school skirt on. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lucy smile at her with sweat still on her face from playing dodge ball. "Erza, I would like you to meet someone." She gestured for a small blue haired young girl to come to see her side.

"Hey there," the blue headed girl said with a wave of her hand. "My name is Levy; Lucy has told me things about you."

"What kind of things?" Erza looked a Lucy who only smiled.

Levy reassured her by saying, "Oh, nothing bad! Just that you were home schooled and that you're a tough girl." Levy lightly laughed.

Erza sighed with relief. She didn't want to make any enemies. She shrugged on her school's shirt as she closed her gym locker.

"So what are you doing after school?" Lucy asked Erza as they walked out of the gym. They had to circle all the way to leave the entire school, so they had a couple of minutes to talk before parting ways.

Erza shrugged. "Well, I have to go to work."

"That's too bad! The gang and I were gonna go see a movie and were thinking of inviting you. Are you sure you can't call in sick or busy?"

"Sorry, I can't." Erza tried to ignore the look of disappointment clear on the two girl's faces. She had to go to work to pay for her apartment bills. Her bills were due by the end of the week.

Levy pulled on her white headband. "I can't go either, Lucy. I have a book report I need to finish by tonight-"She stopped when a tall shadow appeared. Lucy also did the same. Erza walked on ahead, she didn't notice they stopped. She ran smack into a large figure. She thought it was one of the school's pillars until she felt a hand steady her. Erza jumped when the figure spoke, "Watch where you're going!"

Erza quickly pulled back and was about to talk back to whomever spoke when Levy said quickly, "H-Hey Gajeel! This is Erza, she's new here."

The one called Gajeel snorted.

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Be nice!"

Gajeel sighed heavily. Erza noticed that he had iron studs on his body: three over each over his red eyes, three on each side of his nose, two on his chin, and four on his arms. _'What is up with him? Is he a punk or something?'_ Erza thought as she stared at him with an open mouth.

Gajeel raised a black brow as he asked Erza, "Why is your mouth open like a fish?" There was amusement in his red eyes.

Lucy shoved Erza playfully, waking her up. Without thinking Erza blurted out, "Why do you wear so many studs?"

Gajeel smirked as he got in eye level with the curious red head. Erza could hear Levy and Lucy laughing as Gajeel snarled. Erza snarled back, causing the studded seventeen year old to smile. "She's pretty cool," he said as he stood up. "And to answer your question, I have these studs to scare girls like you," he teased.

"Gajeel!" A blue haired girl with shoulder length hair with curls at the tip caught up to them.

Gajeel glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, hey Juvia."

Lucy smiled brightly. "Hello Juvia-"

"Love rival." Juvia growled as she narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she whispered to a confused Erza, "She calls me her love rival because I hang out with Gray. She has a 'thing' for him."

"I see." Erza nodded.

Juvia glanced at Erza with a raise brow. "And you are?"

Erza cleared her throat before introducing herself, "My name is Erza; I'm new here."

Juvia nodded. "I'm Juvia, nice to meet you." She faced Gajeel again and asked, "What are you doing after school?"

Gajeel sighed heavily as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I have to fix my car-"

"Shoosh! Gray's coming this way!" Juvia squealed. She quickly pulled out a white shirt from her back pack and hugged it to her chest.

Erza lightly laughed. "Why are you holding a shirt?"

"In Art class today Gray took it off and must have forgotten it," she sang. She moved her body side to side as Gray made his way to the group. Erza noticed that Natsu was walking with Gray. They were both laughing about something.

"Hey guys," Gray said as he hoisted up his back pack while Natsu pecked Lucy on the cheek.

"You guys are just so_ cute_ together," Levy gushed at the couple.

Lucy lightly blushed as Natsu grinned from ear to ear. Lucy looked around as she asked, "Guys, where's Mira?"

Natsu looked at his girlfriend as he said, "Oh, she said she was working on a project with Principal Makarov and said she'll announce it tomorrow morning."

Erza wondered what the surprise was gonna be. She blew a strand of red hair from her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. The red head couldn't believe she already made a lot of friends on her first day, despite her attitude._ 'Things might go well here,'_ she thought.

Juvia's cheeks were as red as a tomato as she edged closer to Gray who was watching the sky. She gripped his white shirt tightly in her arms as she asked, "G-Gray?"

Gray looked at Juvia. "Hmm?"

"You-You forgot this today at Art class!" She shoved the material in Gray's face.

Gray coughed as a bit of his shirt got pushed in his mouth. Erza lightly smiled. Juvia sure was cute when she talked with Gray. She reminded Erza of a shy little girl with her first crush. _'So sweet.'_

"Thanks, Juvia," he said nicely as Juvia gushed. He sniffed the shirt and asked, "What's making my shirt smell so sweet?"

"Oh, I sprayed some of my perfume on it…To make you think of me…" Juvia twirled a strand of her blue hair on her finger.

Gray stared at Juvia as if she grew three heads. He was about to say something when Erza smacked him upside the head. She whispered in his ear, "Be nice!" Erza drew back and sighed. She had no idea why she did it, but she knew she didn't want to see Juvia hurt by Gray. Juvia only did something nice for the boy.

Gray cleared his throat as he choked up a thank you for the blue haired girl. He also sniffed is shirt again and smiled.

Erza nearly yelled when she pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She only had ten minutes until she was late for work! She started running fast as she yelled out, "Sorry, I have to go to work! Have fun at the movies!"

Erza ran full speed out of the school and on her way to her house to get her job's uniform on. She nearly knocked the door down as she threw her back pack on the living room couch and changed clothes. Erza was now wearing a sleeveless orange dress that reached up to her thighs. On her legs were white stockings that reached the hem of her dress. She wore orange heels on her feet. Circling her curvy waist was a white bow that tied behind her back. Her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a maid headband. _'Time to work at the bakery.'_ she thought as she glanced at the clock. She glanced at the kitchen clock and read it was only two-thirty. Erza only had five minutes. She took in a deep breath as she tan out of her apartment and on her way to the town's bakery.

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail's bakery, how may I help you?" Erza said with a bright smile. She dropped her leg on the table, making the customer's jaw drop. "Can I introduce you to the most amazing cheesecake?"

The man nodded. "Y-Yes please."

Erza nodded with a light laugh. She lowered her leg down and patted the man on the shoulder. "Coming right up!" As she spun on her heel she scowled. Oh how she hated seducing older men to order sweets! When Erza signed up for this job a year ago she was hoping to make delicious cake and make people drool over the deliciousness. But no! First she had to prove herself by making older men drool over her looks while ordering a dessert! Her boss said once she mastered the art of seduction then she could bake. Well, it's been a year! How long is it gonna take?! Erza jumped when she caught her boss looking right at her. She lowered her gaze as she told the girl in the cooking station to make a cheesecake and then walked over to her boss. "Yes sir?"

Her boss stared down at her with disappointment clear in his black eyes. His orange hair was up in it's usually ponytail. He wore a open light-brown coat with yellow trimmings, despite the cool temperature outside. "Erza, do you know what you mistake was back there?"

Erza lowered her gaze as she said, "I didn't smile all the way, Jet."

Jet sighed. "Erza, you want to cook right?" He popped in a toothpick on the side of his mouth.

"Yes sir."

"Then you need to be a smiling, sexy waitress until you reach that goal! This is why it's taking you so long to become a bakery chef." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Jet placed a hand on Erza's bare shoulder s he looked into her eyes seriously. "Look, I know you can do it. You're almost there." He smiled down at her. Erza wanted to punch that grin upside down. "Now get back to work." The bell to the front door chimed. "Ah, we have a customer. Go to him," he said as he gently shoved her on her way.

Erza had to fight the urge to frown as she smoothed her dress down and forced a smile on her lips. 'Show time.' The red head took a deep breath as she walked over to a round table and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail's bakery, how may I help you?" She opened her eyes and almost screamed when she noticed the familiar set of brown eyes look up at her. She just noticed he had a red tattoo going down his right eye. _'Shit.'_

* * *

Jellal smiled up at the fiery red head serving him. This was his first time entering the bakery; he wanted to try something sweet to eat after a long day at school. It was an extra that this girl worked here. "So we meet again," he said.

He noticed one of her eyes was twitching in annoyance. She fought hard to stay in her happy robotic state as she asked, "Well it-it's so nice to see y-you again!" The look she gave him was scary but she kept it hidden from her boss Jellal noticed she talked to before he walked in.

Jellal looked around and noticed a brunette waitress sitting on a customer's lap and playing with his hair. He saw another waitress making her customer steam red as she rolled her tongue when she spoke. 'What is this place?' Jellal treated women the same as men, he believed they deserved the same rights as any man, but he didn't expect a bakery to have such seduction. Well, he was a gentleman. He wasn't gonna use it to his advantage. He was about to say something when she felt hands in his hair. "What_ are_ you doing?" he asked.

"What would you like to order, sir?" the red head asked as she tugged his hair a little too hard, causing him to hiss through his teeth, earning a smirk from the waitress.

Jellal gently pried her hands from his hair and asked, "I'd like to know your name. I already told you mine, it would only be fair if you told me yours." He noticed the fiery red head clenched her hands tightly into fists. _'Does she despise me so much for saving her?'_ he thought as he waited for her to speak.

"It's Erza," she said with a forced smile. "Now what would you like to order Jellal?"

Jellal lightly blushed. It was the first time she had said his name. He kinda liked it. "I would like to have chocolate cake."

To his amusement, Erza bowed and said, "Coming right up."

Jellal watched as she walked to the other side of the bakery, swinging her hips in the process. She glanced at a man watching her by a door. He nodded to her as she told a girl behind the counter what to bake._ 'Now why would she choose to work here?'_ Jellal thought as Erza went into the back room. _'She could work anywhere but chose this disgraceful place…_' Erza walked back out with a plate of cheesecake and walked over to a man looking at her hungrily.

* * *

Erza brought back a large man ten beautiful rose decorate cup cakes. He smiled at her as she placed the plate down and ran a hand over his cheek. "Enjoy," she whispered. She spun on her heel and looked at the clock. It was five o'clock and her work shift had ended for the day. She walked over to Jet and bowed. "I'll see you on Wednesday, Jet."

Jet nodded. "You did a great job today Erza. I'll give you your paycheck at the end of your shift on Friday." With a wave of his hand he dismissed Erza. Erza smiled at him before walking to the front door and saying her goodbye's to her fellow co-workers. With a sigh of relief Erza went on her way home. She looked up at the sky to see there was still a little day light out. 'Such beautiful colors,' she thought as she continued to look up at the sky.

Erza was about to continue walking when she stopped mid-step. Leaning against the bakery's brick wall was Jellal. He had his arms crossed as he watched her._ 'Did he wait for me to leave?!'_ she thought as she stared at him with wide brown eyes._ 'Is he a stalker now?!'_

Jellal winked at her, causing her to narrow her eyes. She faced him and was about to give him a good beating when a massive figure shoved her to the ground. She looked up to see Laxus grinning down at her. _'Just great,'_ she thought as she glared up at him.

"Well, if it isn't the red head from earlier!" he said as he towered over her. Erza checked to see if Jellal was still near the bakery. She groaned when she realized he wasn't there. _'What a hero!'_ she thought sarcastically.

Laxus's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! You_ work_ at that sexy bakery shop?" He leaned down and whispered, "Never thought you had it in you, you little_ slut_-" Erza raised her leg and kicked him where the sun didn't shine. He yelled out as Erza slid out from underneath him before he collapsed on her. Before he fell she gave him a good kick to the head. "Don't you know it's not nice to bully a girl!" she hissed through her teeth. She smiled in triumph when he didn't move._ 'He must be unconscious,'_ she thought as she pushed his head with her heel._ 'Yep. He's out cold.'_ She blew back a strand of red hair from her bangs. Erza jumped when she heard fighting sounds coming from the alley in between her job and another building. She ran to the commotion to see Jellal slamming Freed against the wall hard.

"You leave her alone or you'll be speaking to me!" Jellal growled.

Freed growled. He had some blood trickle down his lip.

Jellal slammed him against the wall one more time before releasing him. He saw Erza and was about to walk toward him when Freed smacked the side of his head with a stick. Jellal tripped and fell to the ground. Before Freed could smack him again with the stick, Erza lunged at him and kneed him in the stomach. Freed gasped at the move, losing air. Erza elbowed him across the forehead, leaving a nasty cut to form. Before Erza could do any more damage, Freed was tripping his way out of the alley. Erza took a couple deep breaths before facing Jellal who looked at her in awe. "Wow," he whispered as she helped him up. "That was_ amazing_!"

Erza rolled her eyes. "What's not amazing is that nasty bump on the side of your head." She went to touch it but he winced away. Erza made a tsking noise with her tongue as she pulled his arm and said, "Come on, let me help you."

"What happened to Laxus?"

"You'll see," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Jellal was laying down on a couch in Erza's apartment. He couldn't believe she had allowed him into her home. Erza walked in from the kitchen and placed a icepack on his sore. Jellal hissed in pain but Erza said, "Suck it up. It's not that bad!" He knew her heard concern in her voice.

"Thanks," he said as he pushed the ice pack against the bump. "You really didn't have too."

Erza looked away from his gaze.

Jellal lightly smiled. "You know you can stop with the tough act. I'm the only one here," he teased.

That caused Erza to blush lightly. "Sh-Shut up!"

Jellal raised his free hand up in surrender. "Okay, I'll shut up. Just don't hit me; I saw what you did to Laxus." He couldn't believe that this girl knocked out Laxus. _'She's more amazing than I thought.'_

Jellal positioned himself so he was in a sitting position on Erza's couch. He motioned for the stubborn girl to sit next to him but she only shook her head. "No, I'd rather stand." Her eyes remained hidden from Jellal. He wanted to see those sparky brown orbs. Without thinking he asked, "Why do you work there?"

This got her attention. "Excuse me?" she asked a little too rudely.

"Why do you work there?" Jellal repeated the question. "You obviously don't like working there."

Erza blushed. She lowered her eyes as she murmured, "I…"

"What?"

Erza looked to the side as she mumbled something again.

"You're gonna have to speak louder-"

"I like cake!" Erza nearly yelled. "There, I said it! I like cake! That's why I work there!" She was breathing hard as she glared at him.

Jellal blinked. "You're not making the cake Erza, you're seducing perverts-"

"Then why the hell did you come to the bakery? Are _you_ a pervert?" Erza pointed a accusing finger at Jellal. He pushed her finger away as he said, "No! I am not a pervert! I think it's a disgrace your working there! If you want to bake, tell your damn boss you want to bake-"

"It's not that easy, okay! I have to earn that right; if I could switch to a different bakery I would but this is the only bakery in Fairy Tail." She lowered her voice to a whisper as she said, "Please don't tell anyone Jellal, it's already terrible that you and Laxus know."

Jellal stared at Erza. She was fidgeting as she stood there, taking care of him. She had tears forming in her eyes that she tried to blink out. Her cheeks with lightly pink from embarrassment. Loose strands of red hair fell over her face. Her hands were shaking as if she was uncomfortable. If Jellal was different he would of said_, "Hell no, I'm telling people after how you treated me for saving you!"_ But Jellal was Jellal. He was gonna treat her nicely because he liked her attitude. "I promise I won't tell a soul," he said.

Erza smiled as she wiped her eyes. She looked like she was gonna say something but Jellal beat her to it as he said, "If you go on a date with me."

* * *

_He asked her out! How will Erza react? Will she go with him to keep her job a secret? _

_Reviews please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Erza groaned as she planted her face on her desk in History class. Class didn't start in ten minutes. She couldn't belie what happened yesterday after school. First she was having a usually day at her bakery job when a certain bluenette walked in. She had to serve him with a big, fake smile on her face. Right after her shift Laxus attacked her but she swiftly knocked him out. Erza also had to beat up Freed who was attacking Jellal. Then she had to bring the weird boy to her apartment to heal his head. The tough redhead had to beg Jellal not to tell anyone about her secret job but he said he wouldn't if she'd go out with him. She was forced to say yes to the sly boy. What else can go wrong?

Erza blinked quickly as she sat up in her desk and fixed her hair. She had a pink mark on her forehead from the desk. Her eyes wandered to the door as students were walking in when the warning bell rang. She knew absolutely no one in this class. _'I just want to get this day over with.'_

The redhead jumped when morning announcements came. She recognized the sweet voice of Mirajane in the speakers. "Good morning everyone! I have an important announcement to make!" She giggled as she continued, "As you know the Fairy Tail prom is in three weeks! Boys, you better ask the one you like quick! The theme for this year's prom is: Fire and Ice! One of you will be fire and your partner will be ice. Have fun deciding! And this year's prom King and Queen will be announced right now! Your prom King is…Loke! Congratulations Loke! The prom Queen is…Lucy Heartfilia!"

A boy in the back of the room jumped up from his seat. "Yeah! My Queen is the _beautiful_ Lucy!"

_'That must be Loke..._'Erza thought as she gazed at the prom King. He was quite handsome; his facial features were strong and delicate. His brown hair was long and shaggy, framing his face. The top spikes of his hair reminded Erza of lion ears. His hazel eyes lit up as the rest of the class cheered him on. The girls in the room were jealous and whispered to each other, blushing as they gazed at Loke.

When Loke stopped cheering his gaze found hers. He smirked at her as she quickly looked away. _'Oh God, he's coming this way!'_ she thought as she heard his loud footsteps. She didn't even jump when the newly made prom King placed his hands on her desk in front of her. He looked right into her eyes as he said, "You didn't cheer for me…I don't think we've met before," he flashed her a bright smile with a wink, causing her to roll her eyes. Loke offered Erza his hand as he said proudly, "My name is Loke, and it's a _pleasure_ to meet such a _beautiful_ girl like you."

Erza decided to play along, see where it ends up. She gave him her hand and shook it softly. "I'm Erza Scarlet," she said with a fake smile. "No wonder you're the new prom King."

"And why is that?" Loke asked with a raised brow. They were still shaking hands.

"Your just_ so_ handsome," Erza said.

Loke lightly blushed. He smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Why, thank you, Erza."

Erza smirked up in his face. "Well…" Erza brought back her free arm and punched him across the face. The class room roared in laughed as Loke placed his hand on his bruised, swollen cheek and stared down at a smug Erza. "So you're playing hard to get?" he asked as he playfully narrowed his eyes just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

When Jellal walked out of his second period class he spotted Laxus glaring at him from his locker. He looked like he was gonna walk over to Jellal until Freed got in front of Laxus and told him something. Jellal didn't see what happened; he was walking to his next class. _'I'll see Erza today,'_ he thought happily. He spotted a glimpse of fiery red hair walk into the Art room. A light blush appeared on his lips as he remembered what happened last night at her house. He had told her he wouldn't tell anyone where she worked if she agreed to go on a date with him. _'I still can't believe she said yes, I just wanted to see if she would answer me,'_ he thought as he walked into the class room.

He noticed Erza talking with Mira, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy as they took their seats. She had the prettiest smile on. Jellal walked behind Erza's desk and cleared his throat. They all twisted their heads to look at him, but he was focused on Erza's brown orbs as they widened in surprise. "Hey, Erza," he said coolly.

"H-Hey, Jellal." She said.

"You know Jellal?" Gray asked as he scratched his neck.

Natsu slapped Gray in the face as he said, "Of course she knows Jellal, they're in the same class, stupid!"

Gray growled as he yanked on Natsu's pink hair. While the two boys fought in their desks, Mira and Lucy were giggling as they looked at Erza.

"D-Do you need something?" Erza asked as she moved a strand of red hair behind her ear, revealing a pearl earring.

"Actually, yes. I do need you." He smiled at the Mira and Lucy as he bent down and whispered in Erza's ear, "We are going out tonight. I'll pick you up at five: thirty. Wear something pretty." He smiled at her red cheeks as he pulled back and ruffled her hair before walking towards his seat with a smug smile on his happy face.

* * *

Erza blushed as her friends kept gushing about her and Jellal. School was now over and they were walking to the entrance of the school. Gray and Natsu had to stay behind for tutoring, Gajeel was on the weight lifting team, and Juvia was on the swimming team. So it was just Lucy, Levy, and Erza.

"Natsu already asked me out to prom," Lucy squealed. "He wants to be the fire part."

"I'm still shocked you were picked as Prom Queen!" Levy gushed. "That is _so_ cool!"

"Yeah, but Loke is prom King. We're gonna have to dance together and show a kiss…Natsu's already pissed off."

"Yeah…but Loke is so_ dreamy_!"

Erza decided to jump into the conversation when she asked Levy, "Don't you want to go to the dance with Gajeel?"

Levy yipped as she glanced at Erza with a flushed face. The bluenette rolled her eyes and said, "N-Now why in the_ world_ would I want to go to the dance with Gajeel?"

"I can just tell that you like him…He also has a thing for you." Erza wiggled her red brows at the blushing girl who blocked her face with a book. "Stop Erza!" Levy squealed.

Erza laughed as Levy teasingly shoved her. "What about you? I can see the way Jellal looks at you in gym!"

Erza immediately stopped laughing and snarled. "Okay, you are crossing the line-"

"So you can tease _me_ about liking Gajeel but I can't tease_ you_ about Jellal?"

"Ha! I _knew_ you liked Gajeel!" Erza poked Levy on the nose.

Levy jumped behind Lucy and narrowed her eyes at Erza with amusement in her eyes. Lucy lightly laughed. "Speaking of Jellal," she said slyly.

Erza raised a red brow as she looked at the blond girl and asked, "What-" she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her instincts took over as she did a hip toss and threw over whoever was touching her. The girls yelled out as Jellal landed hard on the grass beside the sidewalk. He was coughing as he tried to breath.

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at Erza. "That was _so_ cool." She said in awe.

Levy looked down at Jellal as she grabbed Lucy's wrist and said, "We have to go! See you tomorrow, Erza!" And without another word, the two girls sped away from the scene.

_'Some friends they are,"_ Erza thought as she bent down and placed a hand on Jellal's chest. She had no idea what to do._ 'Maybe I should say sorry.'_ "Jellal, I am so sorry-"

"Save-cough, cough!- it!" He coughed, his face turning red. "Who did you-cough, cough, cough!- think I-cough!-was?!"

"Sorry, my fighting instincts took in!" Erza said through gritted teeth. "Now try to stand up. It'll work."_ 'I hope.'_

Jellal glared at her as he shakily stood up. Erza held his arms as she raised them above his head. "Now try to take deep, long breaths until you get your breathing back together." Erza couldn't believe she had thrown Jellal! Her cheeks were red from embarrassment as she watched the bluenette take deep breaths. After home school, Erza would go to a nearby gym and train in mixed martial arts. Now she's in high school and has a job she can't afford to go there until school breaks or until the summer.

"I-I'm_ really_ sorry," Erza whispered as Jellal could breath better and bring his arms down.

Jellal avoided her eyes as he said, "It's alright. Just don't do it again." As he walked past her he shoved her shoulder teasingly. "I'll walk you home."

"That won't be necessary-"

"Nonsense! I live a couple doors down from you."

Erza froze in her tracks, her left eye twitching. She kept unclenching her hands into fists as she processed what Jellal said. "You-You live-live-"

"In the same apartment as you?" Jellal spun on his heel until he was in front of a stunned Erza. He leaned down until they were in the same eye level as he said smugly, "Yes. Now come one." When Erza didn't move he rolled his brown eyes as held her arm. He had to drag her all the way to her apartment door.

Erza still had a stunned expression on her face as Jellal waited for her patiently._ 'Why is he waiting?'_ she thought as she stared at him with a pouted lip. She pushed her hands into her skirt pocket and groaned._ 'Oh yeah…My keys…"_ She shakily pulled them out and opened her door. Before Jellal could say anything, Erza said, "I'll see you at five: thirty, thanks for walking me home!" She slammed the door on him and leaned against the door, waiting to hear his departing footsteps.

The fiery redhead released a heavy breath when she no longer heard Jellal's footsteps. She leaned down until she was sitting on the floor; her head leaned back against the door. Erza could not believe he lives in the same apartment! He might want to walk to school with her for now on. He might want to borrow some milk or other food ingredients like neighbors do. He might want to have late night conversations with her!

"I need to o my homework!" Erza said as she shakily stood up and walked into the dining room and placed her books and notebooks in the large rectangular wooden table. Erza had no work to do in History, but she had to do twenty math problems for Math, and read a long chapter of _'The Perks of Being a Wallflower,_' for Literature. _'That's not a lot; I can finish it all within the hour!'_ Erza thought as she glanced behind her shoulder to read the kitchen clock. It was now three o'clock. Erza focused on her math problems and got to work.

* * *

Jellal closed his Science Textbook. He was now finished with his homework. The clock on the television read that it was now four: twenty-nine._ 'I need to take a shower real quick.'_ He thought as he went into his room and grabbed a pair of fresh boxers, denim jeans, and UFC tee-shirt. As he walked into the bathroom across is room he kept thinking about a certain red head. _'She's so strong,'_ he thought as he threw off his shirt and pulled out a blow drier for his hair. He placed it on the sink before he stripped off his pants.

He was gonna take Erza somewhere nice. No, he wasn't gonna take the tough girl to a movie or out to eat. He was gonna take her somewhere he felt was special to him. _'She needs to remove her touch act.'_ He thought as he took off his old boxers and stepped into the shower. As he turned on the hot water he relaxed at his soothing caress.

* * *

Erza hopped out of her bubbly bath and took the plug out. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel as she shivered in the bathroom. Her outfit was hung on a hanger on the door knob. "Relax, Erza, this _'date'_ is blackmail," she said as she grabbed another towel and started drying her hair. "If you didn't agree he would've told people about your embarrassing job." But deep down Erza couldn't help but feel giddy about this date. Well, this would be her first date ever. She turned down every guy she'd meet, thinking they would take advantage of her beauty.

Erza threw the smaller towel down and plugged in her blow drier and started drying her hair. She brushed down her long, red hair as the warm air blew around her. After fifteen minutes she was nice and dry. She released her towel and pulled on her bra and panties. She smiled as she put on her new dress. It was a long sleeve dress with ruffles at the end of the sleeves down by her wrist. The sleeves and all the way down her waist to her thighs were black while the collar and ruffles on her sleeves were white. Around her curvy waist she wore a ruffled, white belt. Her long, red hair was up in a ponytail with a large black bow tied around it. Erza wore long dark gray stockings with black heeled boots._ 'I hope it's not to much,'_ she thought as she walked out of the bathroom and placed her dirty clothes in the laundry inside a closest by the front door. Just as she closed the door she heard a loud knocking, causing to jump_. 'It's him!'_ she thought as she shakily smoothed out her dress and took deep calming breaths.

Erza quickly opened her door. She smiled as she said hello to Jellal who looked shock. His shy brown eyes roamed over Erza's body as his cheeks turned pink. "Hello?" she asked when he didn't say anything. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. _'Men,'_ she thought angrily. Erza walked in front of him and shook her hand up and down in front of his face. Jellal wouldn't budge. "It had to come down to this," Erza said with a smile etched on her lips as she brought back her hand and yanked on his blue hair.

Jellal yelled out as she tugged harder. He pushed her hand out of his hair as he glared at her, his cheeks still pink. "What the hell was that for, Erza?!" he yelled as Erza walked ahead.

"You wouldn't budge, you horny mutt! Now come one! I want to finish our so called forced 'date' so I can go home!" Erza said with a wink over her shoulder.

* * *

Jellal had taken Erza far out of town. They were no walking up a sandy cliff. He smiled as they edged closer, wondering how Erza would feel about it. He was impressed that she wasn't complaining about to long walk. She had a determined look on her face. "Are you gonna tell me where you're taking me," she asked as a breeze blew over.

Jellal grinned at her over his shoulder. "No. We're almost there. Hurry up," he teased as she stuck his tongue at him. He stopped. "Careful, there's a fallen tree in the way-" Erza didn't stop, but she did run straight at the tree and leaped over it. Jellal watched with surprise in his eyes._ 'Wow,'_ he thought as he slowly climbed over the large tree. Erza had her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face as she said, "What took you so long?"

Jellal laughed. "You're amazing," he blurted out.

Erza tensed up, cheeks reddening. She lowered her eyes and spun on her heel, continuing their long walk.

Jellal smacked himself in the face as he muttered, "Stupid!" He quickly followed her, managing to walk ahead since she didn't know the way. _'Why did I have to say that?'_ he thought as he spotted the cliff. "We're here," he said as they walked onto the cliff. He slowly sat down and let his legs hang over the precipice. He looked up at Erza who was gazing at the small town of Fairy Tail high above the ground. Lights were starting to shine below the town as the sun began to set slowly. "It's beautiful," Erza breathed out.

Jellal nodded as Erza sat beside him, crossing her legs. "I know. I…I always come up here when I want to think about something."

Erza smiled. "Why did you take me here?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted you to see it. It's nice to share it with someone for a change." He lowered his gaze as he said, "I…I usually came up here with my little sister Ultear."

Erza looked at Jellal. "What happened to her?"

Jellal slowly looked up into Erza's curious gaze. He knew he could trust her. She did save him from Freed. Yeah, she can be stubborn, but she seems trustworthy. Jellal had never told anyone about his sister. He didn't want anyone to get involved in his life. He didn't even tell Gray about Ultear. But there was something about Erza that he knew he could trust her, even though they had just met. The bluenette took a shaky deep breath as he said,"Ultear got involved with the wrong people. When she was fourteen she left me alone to be with them. They said they'd make her happy with drugs. At the time she had no idea what drugs were, she only knew that they made her feel calm and relax. But before the drugs, we'd always come up here and exchange stories." He smiled. "I would tell her stories about brave knights defeated dragons. Ultear would tell me stories about beautiful princesses she wish she could meet…I haven't seen her in four years…I have no idea if she's okay, if she's even alive-" he gasped when he felt Erza's hand in top of his. He had no idea he was shaking. He looked at Erza who leaned forward and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Jellal, you don't have to tell me anymore," she said gently. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I am so sorry about what happened," her voice shook.

"Erza," Jellal whispered. His hands slowly stopped shaking. He knew he was absolutely right to trust this girl.

Erza lowered her gaze as she removed her hand from his cheek. She looked up at the sky as she said, "Let's just enjoy this moment we're sharing right now. Then we can get a bite to eat. Sound good?"

Jellal nodded. "Yeah…Sounds good."

By the way, you're buying."

Jellal lightly laughed. "As you wish."

* * *

_Voila! Chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to get chapter four up asap. Leave a comment please; it will make me super happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

Erza sighed as she left History class and was on her way to Math. She dreaded that class. _'Thank God it's Friday!'_ she thought as she took a right down the hall. In the corner of her eye she saw Laxus glare at her. His little side kick was nowhere to be seen. The muscular blond was making his way towards her with an angry look. The red headed girl saw a teacher by their door._ 'Good..'_ she thought as Laxus was edging closer.

"Hey," Laxus growled as he placed his back pack on the floor. "We have some unfinished business!"

"Oh, but there's a teacher right there." Erza said smugly. "You sure you want to?"

"Like I care! You messed up coming to this school you little punk! I'm the ruler of these halls, _not_ you!" Laxus got closer to her and gripped the collar of her shirt with his fists. His nostrils flared as he glared daggers down at her face.

Erza took a deep breath and pinched herself hard until tears formed in her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she looked up at Laxus. "You sure now?" she whispered.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Laxus asked harshly.

"Harassment!" Erza yelled as loud as she could! "I'm being harassed! Help!"

Immediately a crowd formed around Laxus and Erza. Laxus looked confused as fake tears streamed down her face. The teacher by the door pushed through the crowd and shoved Laxus off of Erza. "What is going _on_ here?!"

"He-He harassed me." Erza said shakily as she crossed her arms over her chest and shivered.

"She's_ lying_!" Laxus said.

"He said he wanted to take me somewhere quiet and have his way with me!" Erza hiccupped. "I-I felt violated!"

The teacher glared at Laxus and grabbed his arm tightly. "You're in big trouble, young man! You're coming with me!" He looked at Erza with concern and said, "Why don't you go to class. I'll have someone call you in to help you out. You'll be safe." He patted Erza on the shoulder. He faced the crowd and said, "Go! Before I have all of you written up!"

The crowd ran away from the scene and hurried to her class. Erza wiped the fake tears from her eyes as she smiled quickly at Laxus before heading to Math. _'Problem solved.'_

* * *

Jellal sat quietly in Science class. He listened to his teacher and took notes when he was supposed to. On Monday there was gonna be a test. But he couldn't help over-hearing two kids in front of him. He listened as he heard their conversation.

"I can't believe Laxus assaulted her!" The girl in front said to the girl next to her.

"I was scared of him before, but now I'm even more scared!"

"I heard he's gonna get arrested when that girl completes her statement."

"Wasn't she the new girl? The red head?"

"Yeah."

Jellal held his breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Laxus had assaulted Erza! But wait, wasn't Erza the most bad ass fighter he's seen? She could've easily handled Laxus with a snap of her fingers! There's got to be more to this and Jellal was gonna find out in his next class. The bluenette jumped when the teacher called his name. "Yes?" he asked.

"Tell me the definition of potential energy."

"It's energy that's stored up."

"Very good."

Jellal listened to the rest of the lesson. He didn't want to get caught day dreaming again. But he was gonna get to the bottom of what Erza had done. Something wasn't right. Yes, Laxus was the meanest bully in the school but would he be dumb enough to harass a girl in front of people?

The bell rang as class was over. Jellal closed his eyes as he packed his stuff and headed out to Art. He caught Gray waving him over. Jellal smiled as he caught up with the stripper. "What's up?" Jellal said as Gray swung his back pack over his shoulder. "Aren't you usually with Natsu and Lucy?"

Gray shrugged. "I thought I could walk with you." He playfully pushed Jellal's shoulder with his own. "What, you don't want me here?"

Jellal smirked at Gray. "It's cool. Thanks." He shoved Gray ahead of him. "Have you seen Erza?" he asked casually.

Gray nodded. "Yeah. In the halls this morning. I think I saw Laxus assaulting her."

Jellal's eyes widened._ 'Gray must be a witness.' "_Wh-What do you mean?"

Gray ran a hand through his black hair. "Well…I saw Laxus gripped her shirt tightly and then I heard Erza yell 'harassment,'. Gray froze as he smirked. "Well speaking of the devil…"

Jellal followed Gray's gaze to find Laxus in handcuffs being taken by the police. "I'm innocent!" he yelled as he fought them. "There is no way in hell I'd touch that red headed bitch!"

"Serves him right," Gray muttered as he started walking to class with Jellal. "He'll be locked away for a long time." Gray opened the door and let Jellal in first. Gray walked over to his usual seat with Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza. The fiery red head still looked shaken up but the look in her brown eyes didn't match.

The blunette walked over to Erza, ignoring the stares of her friends as he whispered in her ear, "Can I talk to you privately?"

Erza nodded. She said something to her friends just as the warning bell rang. Jellal led her to the back of the room by the art supplies. He faced her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Mind to tell me what happened this morning?" he asked.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest. She lowered her brown gaze from his as she said quietly, "Laxus…he…well he assaulted me this morning."

Jellal's serious hazel eyes urged her to go on.

Erza took a deep breath as she leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I might have told a little lie. Don't tell anyone, please," her voice shook at the end. "Promise me you won't tell. I'll tell you everything when we walk home together." When she pulled back, Jellal grabbed her right harm. Erza finally looked into his hazel eyes.

"I won't tell anyone, Erza." He said seriously. He blinked as he said, "Come here." He gently pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her gasp as he held her, a light blush forming on his cheek. Jellal liked Erza; he didn't want anything bad happen to her. He wanted to know the truth though. When he pulled back he smiled at the redness on her cheeks. He wasn't expecting her to push him. He caught himself on a table that shook under his hand. The blunette didn't miss the small smile on Erza's face as she spun on her heel as the bell rang and the teacher walked in._ 'She's starting to like me.'_

* * *

Erza lugged her backpack on as she went her separate ways with the gang. They were gonna go to a party but Erza had to go to work. Today she was gonna get her check for the week. She froze mid-step when she noticed a certain bluenette wailing on her. He was leaning against a tree with his gym clothes still on. He held a plastic bag full of his day clothes. Erza ignored the flutters in her stomach. He just waited for her so she could tell him what really happened with Laxus. Jellal didn't wait for her because he had a 'thing' for her, no way! "You waited," she said as she walked towards him.

Jellal opened his hazel eyes coolly. He smirked at her as he pushed himself from the tree. "I did." He said. "So, tell me what happened-"

"Not out here." Erza grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him all the way to her apartment door. He didn't protest all the way there which shocked Erza. She released her hold on him as she dug out her keys and opened the door. "I have to go to work first." She lowered her gaze as she said, "You…uh…can come...with me….if you want…." Her face burned as she asked him. Why did she feel this way?! She still despised him when he 'saved' her from Freed and Laxus on her first day of school.

Jellal leaned in and asked in a shocked voice playfully, "You mean I can watch you seduce older men at your job? No way, for reals?!"

Erza gritted her teeth as she shoved him hard. He laughed as he regained his balance. Man, he could be annoying! She already hated her job, now he was just making it worse! "No! You don't have to come now! You can sit on your ass and wait till I get home, you jerk!" Erza slammed the door on him and growled through her teeth. She quickly got dress in her bakery uniform and pulled her long scarlet hair in a high ponytail. She straightened out her dress before opened the front door to find Jellal waiting for her.

Jellal blinked slowly as he said, "I'm sorry." His hazel eyes were serious as he apologized. "I shouldn't make fun of your job." He stepped closer to her as he said, "Want to know my job?"

"What is your job?" she asked as her heart skipped beats.

Jellal placed his hand on the doorframe as he said, "I work as a stage actor for little kids." His cheeks blushed as he said, "It makes the kids happy…"

Erza wanted to burst out laughing. She didn't expect Jellal to work as a little kid actor! But he was serious so she had to respect him. So she simply nodded at him as she walked past him.

"My next show is tomorrow. You should come!"

Erza stopped and looked over her shoulder at the bluenette. "What are you playing as?"

Jellal shrugged as he said, "I'm a villain. You have to see it if you want to know more."

Erza rolled her eyes.

"What time does your shift end?" Jellal asked as he took a step towards Erza.

"It ends at five."

Jellal smiled. "Good. I'll pick you up."

Erza lightly laughed as she waved at Jellal. "See ya then," she said as she started walking to her job."

* * *

Jellal pulled out his phone. It read that it was five_. 'She should be out soon.'_ He glanced at the window to see Erza talking to her boss. He handed her an envelope. Erza smiled and bowed to her boss. She placed the envelope in her dress pocket. The red head was making her way out the door. She smiled as she walked out but her smile disappeared when he laid eyes on Jellal. "It's you," she said flatly.

"Now why are you acting like that?" Jellal asked as he officered Erza his arm.

Erza blushed as she said. "I was just teasing." She hesitantly held on to his arm. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem."

The pair walked on in silence. Jellal couldn't help stealing glances at Erza from time to time. He was surprised to see a soft smile on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks. Jellal smiled as he looked on ahead. "You seem happy," he said casually.

"I am happy."

"Is it because I'm here?"

Erza rolled her eyes. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Jellal asked as he looked at her.

"I got my pay check! I can pay by bills and go shopping for food and stuff."

"Ah. Well that's good." Jellal said.

They arrived at the apartment building. Erza released his arm and opened the door. Jellal felt weird when her hand left his arm. It felt colder.

Erza was inside her apartment as she asked, "Well are you coming in?"

Jellal shook himself as he quietly walked into her apartment. It didn't surprise him that it looked just like his. He made himself comfortable as he sat on her couch in the living room. Erza stood awkwardly behind the couch as she said, "I'm gonna get changed…I'll be right back." She quickly walked out of the room and went into her own room. When she shut the door and locked it Jellal pushed himself off of the sofa and looked at the pictures decorated the walls. He gazed at a picture of young Erza being held by her parents. They looked happy as any family. The one next to it was a picture of her parents kissing. The one above it showed young Erza smiling happily as she held a large trophy in a MMA uniform. The boy next to her pouted and looked embarrassed about losing to a girl. Jellal smiled. Erza was truly amazing.

"Looking at my pictures?"

Jellal jumped guiltily as he looked over his shoulder at Erza. She was in a pair of yellow sweatpants and wore a white tank top that read, 'cute' in pink letters. "Yeah, I was." Jellal faced the pictures again as he pointed to the picture with her and her parents. "Where are your parents?"

Erza stood beside him and gazed at the picture longingly. "They passed away in a car accident years ago."

Jellal blinked. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"Who takes care of you then?"

Erza looked up at Jellal as she said, "My best friend comes over on weekends and helps me out. He'll be here later tonight."

"Oh that's good." It took Jellal awhile to notice she said 'he'. "Wait-What! A _boy_ comes over?"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is!"

Erza blushed. Then she lightly laughed as she asked, "What, don't tell me your jealous?"

Jellal went to speak but stopped as heat coursed up his ears. "You-You shouldn't have a man live you."

"Oh, you can come over, but my best friend can't stay for a weekend? Since when did you get so bossy?" Erza sighed as she walked away from him and plopped down on her couch.

Jellal pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Why did he have to act like that, it's not like they're together! _'Yet…'_ Jellal thought. He walked around the couch and sat next to Erza who was using her long hair as a curtain. "I'm sorry," he said. "That was none of my business."

Erza looked up at him with narrowed eyes but didn't say anything.

"If it helps, my parents abandoned me."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Jellal shifted on the couch so he was leaning to Erza. He placed his arm on the top of the couch as he said, "They told me they were just going shopping and will be right back. I waited and waited but they never came." He lowered his gaze as he said, "A nice woman saved me. She brought me to this apartment building and said I could stay here. She owned the place when she was alive. Ultear was with me too, she lost it when our parents left us…I guess that's why she got into drugs. I-" he stopped mid-sentence when Erza placed a hand over his. He unclenched his fists as she held his hand assuringly."

"Who took care of you then?" she asked softly.

"The guys from my job. They took care of me when Ultear left. They offered me a job. I've been with them ever since. You…You can meet them tomorrow if you like." Jellal pulled something out of his pocket with his free hand. "I got you a ticket. My treat."

"Th-Thanks."

Jellal smiled. "I'd like it if you came."

"Don't worry I will."

Jellal felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Erza was actually gonna come see him act! He really thought she was gonna hit him and say no. He couldn't help pulling her into him and hugging her closely. No one he knew ever came and see him doing what he loved. He was always alone and had to fend for himself. This girl is changing him into something good. He smiled when Erza slowly wrapped her arms under his arms and pulled him closer. She smelled like apples for some reason and Jellal like it. "Thank you, Erza," Jellal said.

* * *

Erza pulled back from his arms and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders. Her cheeks burned as she played with her fingers. "So," she said as she shifted on her seat, "do you still want to know what happened to Laxus?"

"Yeah. Don't leave anything out."

Erza nodded. She cleared her throat. She knew she could trust Jellal, he trusted her to take her to his secret place and to tell her about his sister. "Well, I was walking to class when Laxus stormed to me. He said we had some 'unfinished business," Erza air quoted 'unfinished business, "and tried to attack me. I warned him if he wanted to continue. So I yelled out harassment before he could harm me." Erza shrugged as if it didn't bother her that she lied about something very serious. "I was really tired of him threatening me and trying to hurt me. I don't know what his problem is with me. So I did the only thing I thought would get rid of him."

Jellal nodded. "You still lied. That's a crime, Erza."

"What, are you gonna tell on me now?!"

Jellal raised his hands over his face as he said, "N-No! I wouldn't tell on you, Erza. What you did was smart. Everyone feared Laxus. You got rid of him; I think that's awesome!"

Erza released a breath she was holding. "That's good to hear. I thought you were gonna tell and avoid me-"Erza stopped herself. She said too much._ 'Damn!'_

Jellal clearly caught what she was saying. He leaned in and placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "You were scared I was gonna avoid you? So you_ do_ like me-"

Erza shoved him off of her. "S-Shut up!"

Jellal chuckled as he sat back up. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me." He pushed himself off of the couch and said, "I got to go now."

"Why?"

Erza followed him and read the kitchen clock. It was six: thirty_. 'He'll be here soon.'_

"What, you want me to stay?" Jellal asked as he faced her by the door.

Erza rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Jellal smirked. He quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. Erza froze with shock as Jellal whispered on her ear, "Oh, I'm taking you on another date tomorrow night."

* * *

_Another date! Laxus is in jail! Now who is Erza's best friend? Leave me some reviews please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Erza yawned loudly as she woke up. It was Saturday and she promised Jellal she would see him act. The red head smacked her lips together as she pushed herself off of her bed. Erza walked out of her bedroom with sleep still in her eyes and sighed when she heard the shower running. _'Why does he always beat me to the shower?!'_ she thought. Erza groaned as she walked sleepily to the couch where he slept. Sure enough, he folded up the blankets and placed them neatly on the air mattress. _'Tonight's my turn on the air mattress._ Every time he comes over they take turns sleeping on the bed and air mattress. But on Sunday they play a game and the winner takes the bed.

Erza cracked her neck as she made her way to the mirror by the couch and brushed her knotted hair. Just as she finished brushing her hair, he came out of the shower with only a pair of baggy jeans. "Good morning Erza," he said as he ran a towel through his hair.

Erza gave him a side smile. "Hey Simon. I see you beat me to the shower."

Simon laughed. "Hey, first one up gets the shower. Oh, you might want to wait a while, I think I used up all the hot water."

"You _always_ do this to me when you come over!" Erza pouted as she faced him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Simon lightly laughed as he made his way to her and gave her a hug. "You just have to get up quicker, Erza."

Erza rolled her eyes. She could feel her friend's muscular arms hold her tightly. Erza patted his back as she said, "We have a play to see today."

Simon pulled back. "Sounds fun. What's it about?"

Erza shrugged. "My friend won't tell me, he said I have to come and see it to find out. Be warned: it's a children's play."

Simon acted in mock horror. "Oh no! Little kids! How frightening!"

"Shut up!" Erza playfully shoved Simon who only laughed. "It'll be fun. Now let's go have breakfast. I know a good place."

Simon ruffled Ezra's hair. "I'll pay for it."

"Simon-"

"Hey, I got this!" He smiled and poked her nose, causing Erza to twitch her nose. Simon lightly blushed as he said, "We can leave when you're ready."

* * *

Simon smiled as Erza slowly ate her vanilla cake. She had icing all over her face_. "I knew she would choose this place.'_ Simon thought as he took a small bite from his own chocolate cake.

Erza had taken Simon to an all you can eat dessert restaurant. There were cakes, muffins, brownies, cupcakes-anything you can name that can be titled a dessert.

The read head moaned in happiness as she ate her cake. "I _knew_ cake had something to do with this," Simon said as he glanced at all the different desserts.

Erza smiled. "I can't help myself! I love cake!"

"Then I hope you wouldn't mind me trying yours-"

"_Back off!_" Erza growled as she placed her fork by Simon's reaching hand. Her eyes were narrowed and a growl was heard as Simon pulled back.

"Damn Erza, it's just cake," Simon said warily.

"It's _MINE_." Erza said dangerously.

Simon raised his hand up in surrender, "Okay! Okay! I get it." He lightly blushed as he grabbed a napkin and wiped icing from her face. Erza quietly let him do it. She rolled her eyes when he pulled back. "You looked like a mess," Simon said.

"Well…thanks-"

Simon quickly jabbed his fork in her vanilla cake and stole a bite. A smile of triumph formed on his lips as he swallowed the sugary treat. When he opened his eyes, he whimpered and cowered. Erza's eyes were in flames as her red hair flew in an angry manner. She slammed her palms on the small white clothes table and said softly, "Simon. You have stolen my precious cake."

"I-I can explain-!"

Erza grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him outside. She snarled angrily as she pulled his black hair until he was eye level with her. "YOU STOLE MY DAMN CAKE!" she yelled in his ear.

Simon panicked at her strong grip. He knew not to mess with Erza's love with cake, but all he wanted was a bite! "I'm sorry!" he squeaked out.

Erza pushed him away and crossed her arms over her chest. She spun on her heel, her dress flowing. She started walking away from him. "Come! We have to go to the show now!"

Simon placed a hand on his hair. He hung his head low as he followed Erza. _'She's tough, but she's amazing.'_ He thought as he caught up with her.

* * *

Jellal pulled on his whitish blue shirt and dark blue hooded coat. Show time was about to begin. The blue headed seven-teen year old looked himself in the mirror and practiced his evil facial expressions. He couldn't stop himself from laughing as Cobra was making the children laugh while they wait. Jellal jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at the mirror to see Millianna smiling down at him. "Ready?" she asked as she pulled on her headband with cat ears and drew whiskers with eye liner.

"Yeah," Jellal said.

"You look distracted." The short haired brunette tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just waiting for someone."

"Who? A girl?"

Jellal chose not to answer but couldn't hide the pink from his cheeks. Yes, he was waiting on a girl. He was waiting for Erza to watch him perform, doing something he loved. But it was none of Millianna's business.

Millianna lightly laughed. "Alright, don't tell me. But I would like you to introduce me to her after the show," she purred as she walked away.

Jellal looked after her._ 'How did she know?'_ he thought as he shook himself and pulled on his hoodie. Jellal was in the first Act, telling the audience what his evil plan was.

Cobra pushed the red curtains back and walked in with his purple snake around his shoulder. The snake's tongue hisses out as Cobra laughed. "We have a new crowd today."

"New kids?" asked Millianna.

"Yeah. A very tall red headed kid and a muscular kid. They seem pretty old to be here." Cobra joked.

Jellal knew who the red head Cobra was talking about but he had no idea who the other guy was. Jellal ran a hand down his face as he said, "You got your characters memorized?" he asked them two. There weren't enough actors here at their job, so Cobra, Jellal, and Millianna played two parts each. Cobra was gonna be a good guy and a bad guy. Millianna was gonna play a cat lady and a princess. Jellal was playing two bad guys.

Cobra yawned. "Yeah, I practiced my lines." He ran his fingers down his purple snake's skin. He made kissing sounds at his pet.

Millianna placed a fluffy cat tail on with the belt loop around her waist. She pulled on her red shirt over the belt as she said, "Don't worry, we're ready Jellal."

Jellal smiled. "Good. Then I guess it's show time." Jellal cracked his knuckles hard before he walked onto the stage and started a loud and evil cackle, scaring the little kids.

* * *

Erza watched in awe as she watched Jellal act and talking to the children. There were some arts that made her laugh. Not once did any of the actors break character, which shocked Erza. Only one did Jellal lock eyes with Erza. Erza wouldn't admit it aloud, but she really like the play. It sure made the children happy. Plus, the children were involved with the play which was pretty cool. What surprised Erza was that each actor had two parts in the play. She knew that was hard to do, but hey, kids wouldn't notice it.

Erza glanced happily at Simon who had a cold expression on his face. "Simon, what's wrong?" she asked as she placed her hand on his arm. Then to tease him she said, "Are you still upset from earlier? You did deserve it; you did steal a piece of my cake."

Simon looked back at Erza. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I know that blue haired guy."

"Really? How?" Erza was surprised Simon knew Jellal. Simon lived in another town; how could he possibly know Jellal?

Simon glared at Jellal who flung his cape back over his shoulder as he turned around. Simon looked back at Erza as he said, "I'm not positive it's him though…"

Erza looked into his serious eyes. "What do you mean? What did Jellal do?"

Simon sighed. "I…I'll tell you when-"

"Ladies and gentleman!" A young girl who was dressed in a red shirt and black skirt with cat ears and a fluffy tail yelled. "Thank you for enjoying the show! Make sure to come back in two weeks for the next one! I'm sure it'll be better! Meow!" The cast bowed and waved at the audience for a couple of moments before heading back stage.

Simon blinked. "Well, I guess now's the perfect time. Come with me, I'll tell you outside."

Erza looked back at the stage. Jellal would probably want to see her now that the play was over. "But Jellal…"

"You probably won't want to speak to him after what I'm about to tell you, Erza," Simon said seriously.

Erza looked at Simon as if he'd have three heads. "If you're messing with me-"

"I'm not! Why the hell-just follow me." Simon held her wrist and led her out of the auditorium. Erza pulled her wrist free once they were away from seeing eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and said serious, "Tell me what the hell are you talking about? I just met the guy last Monday! He seems pretty nice…"

Simon reached for her but she took a step back. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked around before he cleared his throat and looked into her brown eyes. His chest went up as he took a deep breath. "Erza, that man has in the auditorium in a bully. I-I heard he just got out of juvenile hall!"

"Wait-What?" Erza asked, her eyes widening. "Jellal didn't go to juvie! He told me he's been here all his life! His parents abandoned him and his little sister. The-The actors took care of him. Are you sure you're not mistaking him for someone else?"

Simon shook his head. "He looked exactly like the guy I just saw acting." He took a step closer to Erza and placed his giant hands on her shoulders. "Look, just be careful around him; I don't want to see you get hurt. I-I really care about you."

Erza looked down and clenched her hands into fists. "Jellal…" -she hated to admit the next part-"Jellal saved me from a guy named Laxus and Freed on my first day here. From my eyes, he is not a juvenile delinquent!"

Simon shook his head. "Erza, there are articles about him. He was in the news. I can't believe you haven't heard about this."

"Was it in Fairy Tail?"

"No-"

"There! Clearly it _wasn't_ Jellal!" She pushed herself away from Simon. "If it was Jellal, what sort of things did he do?"

Simon looked into Erza's annoyed eyes as he said, "He made a kid go into acoma from banging his head against the school's wall for looking at him."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped. "You-You're mistaking him for someone else!" she said loudly. She spun on her heel and walked away.

"Erza, where are you going?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to see Jellal! I know you're wrong about him!"

"Since when have I been wrong?!"

Erza looked at him over her shoulder and yelled, "If you don't want to see him fine! Go wait at my apartment! He's my friend and I don't like you making these sort of accusations against him! I don't like it one but Simon!"


	6. Chapter 6

Erza quickly fixed up her red hair before walking back towards the auditorium. What Simon had just told her made her pissed off. _'How dare he say those things bout Jellal!'_ She gritted her teeth as she straightened out her light blue dress. 'He doesn't even know him!' Erza blew a stray strand of red hair from her eyes. Then she paused. _'Wait-why am I defending him?'_ She shook her head._ 'Jellal goes to Fairy Tail High! Not Tower Heaven High! I'm not defending him because I like him or anything!'_ Erza pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself down. She so did not want to get worked up about Simon's accusations. The fiery red head cleared her throat and was about to open the door when she bumped into someone and almost fell on the floor when strong arms caught her. "Got you," Jellal said. His hands were holding her back so she wouldn't fall.

Erza blushed but quickly pushed herself out of Jellal's arms. She absentmindedly crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice show!" she said to clear the air.

Jellal smiled. "Thanks."

A girl next to him cleared her throat. Erza looked her over; she was short and had pretty short brown hair. She still had on her cat ears and tail. She smiled at Erza cheerfully. The girl had nice curvy figure. She was wearing a gray tabby tee-shirt with red jeans. "Hello!" she said.

"Hey," Erza said as she looked at Jellal with confusion in her brown eyes.

Before Jellal could speak, the girl next to him grabbed Erza's hand and shook it. My name is Millianna! I was in the play you just saw. Let me just say, I really like your red hair!"

Erza shook back and gave the actress a kind smile. "I'm Erza and thanks. I,uh, I like your cat ears."

"Thanks! I just ADORE cats! They're super cute! I have, like,_ twelve_ of them at home!" The hyper brunette gushed about her cats.

Jellal placed his hand on Millianna's head. "You drank too much soda during the break. You need to calm down," he joked as he ruffled her hair.

Millianna stuck her tongue at Jellal. She looked back at Erza and smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you." She bowed and lightly pushed Jellal before she made her way out. She waved a goodbye before taking a left and heading into town.

"She seems sweet," Erza said as she watched her go. She found the sweet cat girl amusing and cute.

"She is," Jellal said. He walked out of the auditorium. He was wearing an All Time Low tee-shirt and used up jeans with a black belt. He spun Erza around and said, "Now how about that date?"

Erza flushed as she pushed him and walked ahead, causing Jellal to lightly laugh. "Is that a yes?" he said as he caught up next to her.

Erza looked at him and flushed harder at his smile. He reminded her of a puppy dog following his owner adoringly. "I-I guess," she stuttered as she avoided his hazel gaze.

"Nice!" He held her from behind and spun her around. Erza yelled out in surprise. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, spinning her in circles. "Jellal! Put me down _now_!" she yelled, embarrassed.

Jellal laughed as he placed her down. Erza pushed her feet down hard on the ground and closed her eyes to keep her steady. Moments later the dizziness went away and she released a breath she was holding. "Alright," she said steadily. "Now where are we going?"

"You tell me. It's your turn."

Erza placed her hand under her chin, contemplating where to take Jellal. She was not going back to the all you can eat dessert buffet she took Simon. No way was she taking him to her job to eat cake._ 'So where should we go?'_ Erza snarled in frustration.

"You okay?" Jellal asked as he moved in front of her.

"Why did you give me the hard choice?!" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm not good at this…dating…stuff."

Jellal shrugged. "Neither am I."

Erza looked at him to find him looking ahead, his cheeks blushed. His eyes were lowered as if he was in deep concentration. That was when Erza decided where they should go. She smirked as she grabbed his wrist and said, "I got it."

* * *

Simon shrugged off his jacket and threw it in the laundry room by the front door. It was late afternoon and he had to walk back all by himself._ 'Erza's mad…'_ he thought as he made his way to the fridge and pulled out some food to make a sandwich. Once he was finished making his lunch he ate it in silence, looking at the pictures on the wall occasionally. When he was done eating he threw away his paper plate and sighed. He didn't mean to make Erza mad; he was just warning her that Jellal kid was bad news.

Simon ruffled his black hair as he pushed himself off of the bar stool and walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. He flopped on the couch and sighed as he flipped through the channels. He stopped looking when it landed on a music station. The station was playing The Lumineers. Simon listened to the music in silence, thinking about Erza. He didn't want her mad at him the whole time he was visiting her. He knew he had to make it up to her._ 'I know. I can make her a nice dinner.'_ He glanced at the clock on the T.V., it was only four: thirty. "I'll cook around six."

Simon's eyes caught a picture of Erza holding him in a head lock when they were kids. He smiled at the memory. He and Erza were playing tag that day. Erza caught him and when she did she placed him in a tight head lock. He winced at the thought of her strong arms choking her. That was one of the things he loved about her. He loved her amazing strength and courage. He loved her beautiful red hair that hung down the lower part of her back. _'I'm in love with Erza,'_ he thought as he gazed into little Erza's eyes.

* * *

Jellal grunted as he sat next to Erza on the grassy hill, looking up at the sky. "Now why are we here?" he asked as he looked at her.

Erza shrugged, her red hair sliding down her broad shoulders. "Just for the peace and quiet." She released a breath as she layed down on her back, her scarlet air splayed out like a red halo. Jellal slowly leaned down until he was laying on his back next to Erza. "It's nice," he said. "Peace and quiet."

"Yeah."

Jellal looked up into the sky, thinking of how great the day was. He looked over at Erza who was looking back at him, her brown orbs lost in thought. Jellal couldn't help but think why she despised him so on their first encounter. "Hey Erza?"

Erza jumped. "Uh-Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" Jellal moved so he was lying on his left hip, his elbow propped so his head leaned into his hand as he looked the red head.

Erza flushed, embarrassed that she was caught. Jellal thought she looked cute when she blushed, not looking so tough and proud, but as a sweet girl. Erza sighed heavily, her chest rising down as she looked back up the sky and closed her eyes. "S-Simon told me something strange about what he thought was you.

"Who's Simon?"

"He's the guy staying with me, he watched you with me today."

Jellal narrowed his eyes. _'He was the muscular one…Shit.'_ He sighed. "What did he tell you?"

"You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Try me." Jellal smirked at Erza who only narrowed her brown eyes.

Erza grunted as she pushed herself off of the grass. She pressed her elbows on the grass so she was leaning on them. Her scarlet hair blew with the breeze, making her look even more beautiful. "He…He told me this week you were somehow at another school. You just came out of juvie for beating a kid to acoma." She laughed sarcastically. "I know, stupid right? It doesn't make sense! How can you be at two places at once?"

Jellal placed. His breath got caught in his throat. _'Th-That's impossible!'_ he thought as he pushed himself off of the grass until he could stand up shakily._ 'How can that happen?!'_

"Jellal?" Erza asked with concern in her voice. "What's wrong, was it-"

"Nothing. It-It's nothing." He helped Erza up but quickly released her. He had to get to his apartment quickly and make a call. If we didn't he and someone he cared about would be in danger. "We should head back now."

Erza raised a red brow. "Really? It's not even that late, we just got here." Erza seemed to have caught on. She held onto Jellal's arm and said softly, "Was it what Simon told me?"

Jellal knew he could not get Erza involved, it would leave her in danger. He took a deep breath and pulled a fake smile. "No. You know I wouldn't do that, right?"

Erza nodded.

"You also know I go to Fairy Tail high and I lived here most of my life. That story your little friend told you was a complete lie." He shakily placed his hand on Erza's back, leading her down the windy grassy hill. "Now let's head back."

* * *

Erza stood by her apartment door, key in hand. Jellal was looking everywhere but her, a distracted look on his expression. 'H_e's been acting weird since I told him what Simon said.'_ She thought as Jellal's hands started to shake. 'What's he so worked up about?' Erza cleared her throat before saying, "Well, thank you for the day."

Jellal jumped at her voice. He shakily scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah…it was fun," he murmured. He kept looking down the rows of doors.

Erza cleared her throat again before saying, "Look, just ignore what Simon said."

"I know. I know you believe me Erza." He looked over her head again.

Erza snarled. "Look, what's got you so worked up?"

Jellal jumped at her tone. "I just have to go."

"But-"

Jellal quickly walked away from her. "I'll see you at school!" he called out. Moments later Erza heard a door shutting.

Erza blinked a couple of times to register what happened. Jellal was acting stranger then he usually would. Usually he would tease her or attempt to flirt with the red head. Now he was skittish and looked like he was in a hurry._ 'I'll find out soon.'_

Erza shook herself before she unlocked her apartment door and walked in to a smell of heaven. Her key dropped from her hand as she inhaled the delicious scent._ 'What is that amazing aroma?'_ She slowly walked into the kitchen, her heart racing with hunger, to find Simon setting up the table. In the middle of the table was a ham cooked and ready to eat along with biscuits and, of course, cake.

"Oh you're back!" Simon said when he finished setting up the table. He smiled. "He walked over to Erza and said awkwardly, "I-I wanted to clear up from earlier. I apologize for the things I said about your friend…I hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh Simon," Erza walked into his arms and held him. She sighed into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "You know I can't stay mad at you. I forgive you for being an ass hole." His body shook as he lightly laughed. Erza pulled back and looked hungrily at the dinner.

"Where's your friend?" Simon asked. "He could eat with us."

Erza lowered her eyes to the ground. "He had something to do," she said lowly.

Not catching the hurt in her voice Simon said, "Well more for us then!"

* * *

Jellal immediately dialed a number into his cell phone, pacing back and forth in his apartment. His face was still pale every time he thought about him._ 'I thought he was in there for good!'_ he thought as the phone started to ring. After the third ring a high young voice answered, "Hello?"

"Wendy. I need you to get Mystogan on the phone _now_," Jellal said seriously.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Just do it!" Jellal said urgently. Jellal heard the phone being shuffled to another person.

"Hello?" said a gruff voice.

"Mystogan, he's out," Jellal said.

"Jellal, is that you? How do you know this?" Mystogan asked.

"It doesn't matter how I know! You two need to move away from Tower Heaven! You guys will be his first target."

"Can't we move with you-"

"Absolutely not! I'm also one of his targets!" Jellal yelled.

"Then what the hell do you expect us to do, Jellal?!" Mystogan yelled. "Wendy and I will die at his hands! He believes we deserve to die after what had happened with our parents. What do you expect us to do-"

"Go to Lyon's. I'm sure he will let you in. But under any circumstances don't tell Wendy what's going on."

"I wasn't going too. And Jellal?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe." Mystogan hung up.

Jellal placed his phone against his forehead, feeling the cold material on his face._ 'I can't believe they let him out._' He thought as he sighed. _'At least my brother and sister will be safe.'_

* * *

A pale fourteen year old girl waited in the waiting room, her hands shaking for a need of drugs. Her eyes were red from getting eye earlier that day. Her dark purple hair was down, all greasy and unkempt. She was wearing ripped up jeans and a dark gray sweat shirt and a black beanie. She left her 'friends' a week ago, saying that she can handle herself on the streets. She didn't need them. No, she needed a hit. Her finger nails were scratching the soft material of the red chair she was sitting in.

She jumped when the doors buzzed and an older teenage boy walked out with two guards behind him. His hair was blue just like his brothers; he had the same red tattoo on the right side of his face under and above his eye. He smirked at her before walking to the counter to check himself out. _'Finally'_ she thought as she pushed herself off of the chair. She waited impatiently by the exit door, tapping her foot and occasionally sighing. After eight minutes he was walking to her with a plastic bag full of his belongings he had when he first arrived at juvie: a cell phone, head sets, a knife, and a peanut butter cup. "Long time no see," he said as he looked down at her.

The young girl snorted. "Whatever. Let's go Siegrian."

"And where do you think you're taking me, Ultear?"

Ultear sighed. "Does it really matter?"

Siegrian yanked on Ultear's arm hard, causing her to yell out. He quickly pulled her out of the juvie and dragged her all the way until they were under the bridge. He shoved her against the rock pillar and glared into her red eyes. "You're not the boss of my just because you're my sister and you belong to a stupid drug gang-"

"Used to!" she yelled, annoyed.

"Whatever! I don't take orders from you." He shoved her harder against the pillar, pulling out his hand knife against her cheek. "Just because you convinced the cops to let me out early doesn't mean I owe you anything. I could easily hurt you right now, sister or not." He growled as he released her. Ultear slumped down onto the ground, shaking as she glared at her brother. He spat near her before walking off, never looking back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ultear dropped her blunt and stomped on it with her foot. It was now a new day. Her eyes were from being high. She had thought if she released her brother, Siegrian, he would like her more. No, that didn't work out well. Ultear sniffed as the sun was starting to rise. She knew exactly where he was. She was waiting outside his room of a cheap motel. She was gonna wait till he comes out. The young teen had a plan.

Before her parents abandoned their kids, Ultear was actually a good young girl. Everyone got along like a normal family. Her parents just gave birth to Wendy. Mystogan mostly took care of her though. Right away after the birth of their young sister, Siegrian immediately changed. He started shooting animals with his toy gun. He would watch violent movies secretly. He would totally ignore anyone who got near him. So Ultear turned to Jellal who gladly played with her. After their parents left them, things changed quickly. Siegrian left without a word to any of his brothers or sisters. Mystogan chose to follow him; he wanted to look out for him. Mystogan decided to take Wendy since she was only two. Ultear didn't mind, she liked Jellal out of the triplets.

Two years later Ultear left Jellal. She could've cared less about him. Drugs were the only thing that kept her controlled. Deep down, she wanted to be with Siegrian. He seemed the toughest out of the whole family. He was a real brother to her. Not the wimpy Jellal or the father-figure Mystogan.

Ultear closed her eyes as she heard the door next to her click open. "Hello _brother_," she said softly. Before she could open her eyes she felt his hand wrap around her throat, closing out air to move to her lungs. His large hands squeezed tightly as he pushed her against the cracked green wall of the motel. "I specifically told you to stay away from me," he growled through his teeth. "What part of 'stay away' don't you understand?"

Ultear clawed at his hand desperately. Her eyes were rolling back into her head as darkness crept upon her. She quickly choked up, ""I-I know…a way….to get….Je-Jellal!"

Siegrian loosened his grip on her neck. He raised a blue brow as he asked quietly, "What did you say?"

Ultear pushed her older brother away and sucked in much needed air. After a couple of deep breathes she said shakily, "I-I know how to get us to Jellal."

Siegrian crossed his arms over his chest. He looked pretty interested. His eyes were emotionless, no hint of anything, as he murmured, "Explain."

* * *

Erza and Simon were walking to Fairy Tail High. It was now Monday morning and it was the day Simon had to return home. It was their routine to walk together to school before he left. They were now at the gates of the high school. Erza's red hair swung side to side as she faced Simon who only smiled down at her, sleep still in his eyes. "So I'll see you Friday night." She said.

Simon nodded. "Here's your bag." He handed Erza her bag. She quickly pulled it on over her shoulders. "Thanks," Erza said.

Simon poked her nose with his thumb. "No problem."

Erza rolled her eyes as she walked into his welcoming arms. She smiled as she felt his heart beat against her ear. His arms squeezed her tightly as he sighed in happiness. Erza noticed he lingered on her a little longer than usual. She cleared her throat, causing Simon to jump as he quickly released her and scratched the back of his neck. "S-Sorry," he mumbled. A light blush tickled his cheeks.

Erza waved it off. "No problem! You just like to hug." She wiggled her red eyebrows as she teased, "Are you showing me your feelings, Simon? It's not very manly, hehe!"

Simon blushed redder as he looked down at her. Erza stopped laughing at the look of his eyes. They were intense as he said nervously, "Uh…Erza?"

'Simon never gets nervous. What's going on?' Erza thought. "Yes?" she asked as she shifted her backpack.

Simon shifted from foot to foot nervously. He looked like he didn't know what to do. Then out of the blue, Simon leaned down and lightly kissed Erza's lips. Erza's eyes widened in surprise, she SO wasn;'t expecting that! The kiss shortly ended. He quickly pulled back and avoided looking her in the eye. "I'll see you Friday," he said before spinning on his heel and walking away from her and the school.

Erza's eyes were still wide as she shakily walked to class. She jumped when someone yelled out her name. She stopped and squeezed her hands into fists as Lucy and Mirajane walked up to her and each gave her a hug. "Hey Lucy!" Mira said happily. "There will be no morning announcements today so I get to hang with you guys before the bell!"

Erza's eyes were still huge when her friends pulled back. Mira tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay?"

Erza juts blushed some more, her hands shaking. The tough red head seemed speechless, her lips parted a little.

Lucy bobbed her head up and down in understanding. "I think I know what's wrong."

"What?" Mira asked confused as she hugged Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Erza, did Jellal kiss you?"

Erza seemed to woke up when Lucy spoke. She shook her head and glared daggers at the blond, a red blush still on her cheeks. _"Excuse me?!"_

"I remember making that face when Natsu first kissed me," Lucy said as she patted Erza on the shoulder reassuringly. Then she leaned in the Erza's face and asked, "So? How was it? Was it nice?"

"Was what nice?"

"Jellal's lips on yours-"

Erza screamed loudly as she started to pull on her red hair. Seconds later, Natsu and Gray walked up to see the commotion. "Whoa, why is she screaming?" Gray asked as he yelled so he could be heard.

"I don't know!" Lucy yelled back just as Juvia and Levy came by. Lucy looked at Juvia and said, "Hey Juv-"

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled before turning her back on Lucy.

Erza was super embarrassed, she couldn't stop screaming. Her friends pushed their fingers in their ears so they could block out some of the loud noise. She knew for a fact that Jellal did not kiss her. Her child hood friend, Simon, kissed her! She had no idea how to feel. She has no idea if she feels the same about her handsome black haired friend. But whenever she closed her eyes she saw a familiar blue headed teen with a tattoo on the right side of his face. So Erza decided to keep her eyes close, maybe she could wake up from this bad dream. The red head jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and spin her around. Her mouth closed when she opened her eyes and looked up at Jellal who only looked worried for her. A deeper blush formed on her cheeks as she looked into his concerned hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked breathlessly. His chest was heaving up and down, he looked like he was running. "Erza, are you okay?"

Erza had no idea what to say at the moment. She was feeling all weird for no reason when she looked at Jellal. But then she remembered how strange he acted Saturday, how he didn't explain what was wrong. _'It's none of my business.'_ She kept telling herself. She was about to speak when Lucy said, "She's freaked out because you kissed her!"

Erza groaned as she pushed out of Jellal's hand and went to walk away from her friends. They have no clue what was wrong with her. She crossed her arms over her chest and was walking blindlessly down the halls, away from her friends, away from a confused Jellal.

* * *

Jellal eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What did you say?"

Lucy blinked as Natsu hugged her from behind. "You kissed Erza. Right?"

Jellal looked over his shoulder to see Erza walking away, her beautiful red hair running after her. "No-No. I…I didn't kiss her." He lowered his gaze to the ground, looking at his own blurry reflection off of the tiled floor.

Mira gasped. "What?! You didn't kiss Erza? Then who did?"

Jellal clenched his shaking hands into fists. "Who says anyone kissed Eza?" he asked harshly as he glared at the white haired girl. Mira squeaked under his gaze.

Juvia pointed at Lucy as she said, "Lucy said so!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Juvia. "Yeah, I think someone kissed Erza. The way she was acting was like how I acted when Natsu first kissed me." She blushed as Natsu smirked and kissed her cheek.

Juvia looked at Natsu and Lucy. She brought her gaze to Gray who was picking at his teeth with a toothpick. She walked over to Gray and held her hands behind her back, looking at him from time to time with a blush on her cheeks.

Jellal sighed. "Then who kissed her?"

Gray walked up to Jellal and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you want to know?" He tossed the toothpick at the ground.

Jellal looked away from his friend as a light blushed formed on his cheeks. "It doesn't concern you."

Gray shrugged. "Fine. Don't tell me." He sighed. Gray shook his head as he said, "I've got to go. Juvia and I were assigned partners in our first class." He stepped away from Jellal as he looked at Juvia who was slowly trying to grab the toothpick. "Juvia, we should head to class now."

Juvia squeaked as she straightened up, forgetting about the toothpick. "Um…A-Alright Gray." She hurried to Gray's side with a small smile on her lips. The two left the small group.

Jellal had to find Erza before the warning bell rang. He sighed as he spun on his heel and made his way after her. Loke walked passed him in a hurry. Jellal heard Loke flirting with Lucy. Natsu yelled at him to step back. Seconds later he heard the sound of Lucy slapping Natsu._ 'Oh, I forgot. Lucy and Loke are Prom King and Queen.'_

Jellal walked through the light blue walled hallway, pushing his way through a wave of students. He knew Erza's first class was History, he remembered because one day in Art class she left out her schedule. Jellal made a right and then a left until he spotted her sitting down in a corner. Her red hair was like a curtain covering her entire face, hiding her from the outside world. Hiding her from him. Jealously soon engulfed the calm Jellal. He wanted to know who dared place their lips on Erza's. He wanted to know who stole her first kiss from him. He clenched his hands into fists for a moment before uncurling them. He slowly walked up to Erza and bent down on is knee. She made no sign that she knew his presence. "Erza?" he asked.

"Go away," Ezra said through her hair. "Leave me_ alone_."

"You know I can't do that." Jellal sighed. "One of your friends accused me of kissing you."

Erza didn't say anything. Jellal crawled next to her. He leaned his back against the cracked painted wall, looking at Erza. "You know people are staring," he teased. Jellal waited for a response but got none. He sighed heavily, trying to get her attention. He cautiously placed a hand out by her face, removing some of her red hair. He could now only see her parted lips. He tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to kiss those soft lips. Then he thought how another guy stole that chance. He pushed that thought aside as he said, "Look. I don't care if you won't tell me his name."

Erza gasped. Jellal kept talking, "I know someone had to kiss you. Girls act weird when they're first kissed. I've seen it all over the school. Not that I kissed anyone…" He cleared his throat. "I mean…I never kissed a girl before…But that's not the case-" He stopped talking when Erza raised her head, some of her hair falling down to her shoulders. She slowly fixed it in front of him. Her cheeks were still red. Jellal thought she looked cute when she blushed…but he knew she was blushing for a different guy. Jellal cleared his throat again as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything about the supposed kiss Erza. That is your business only. It's not mine." He gave her a small smile. Jellal went to get up when he felt a hand pull him back to. He looked at Erza with confusion in his hazel eyes.

Erza lowered her brown eyes as she said, "Um…S-Simon kissed…me. Before he left he just kissed me."

Jellal knew who she was talking about. Simon was the guy that said that he was in juvie and attacked a kid until he was in a coma. Simon also stayed with Erza every weekend. The blue headed teen clenched his hands into fists. Even though he never met Simon, he hated him with every inch of his soul. "I see," Jellal said quietly. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. More importantly he didn't know why Erza was telling him this.

Jellal and Erza jumped when the warning bell rang, signaling that there were five minutes until class started. Neither of them made a move to get up. They watched as students were hurrying to get to class on time. Jellal tensed up when he felt Erza's hand on his. He slowly looked at her to find that she was staring at him with a look in her brown eyes. The two teens just stared at each other in perfect silence. Jellal squeezed her hand back, not really sure what was happening at the moment. _'Erza.'_

Just as things were getting good, Erza pulled back her free hand and yanked on Jellal's blue locks. Her brown eyes were narrowed as she slowly stood up and bent over a whining Jellal. He gritted his teeth as she yanked it up. "Erza, stop!"

Erza yanked Jellal's hair harder as she got in his face. "You shouldn't be in my business when you don't have the decency to tell me _yours_! You acted strange all day Saturday and refuse to tell _me!"_ She pushed him head against the wall and stormed off to class just before the final bell rang. Jellal sighed as he hung his head low. He decided he was gonna skip first period.

* * *

It was now the last class of the day. Erza was dressed in her gym clothes: a gray tee-shirt with Fairy Tail High in the middle in large blue letters and dark blue mesh shorts. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail as she stood on the track with the rest of her class mates. It was a nice sunny afternoon. The sun felt hot on the back of her neck and the top of her head.

Erza rolled her eyes as she caught Jellal staring at her. She snorted as she walked away from him and went to stand by Levy. "Hey Erza!" Levy said happily as she jogged in place.

"Hey Levy," Erza said as she stretched her arms above her head. "Ready to run around the track?"

"To be honest, no." Levy lightly laughed. "I'm not much of a running. I'd rather be reading. But hey, I need a good grade."

"That's the spirit." Erza said in encouragement. That was when she noticed she couldn't find Lucy. "Do you know where Lucy is?"

Levy placed a finger under her chin as she said, "Oh, Lucy and Loke are working with the Prom committee. You know, since they're the Prom King and Queen."

"I see." Erza could care less about Prom. She was absolutely sure she wouldn't go. She could dance for free at her own apartment. But deep down she wanted to go and be like everyone else. Erza playfully nudged Levy as she said, "So did Gajeel asked you?"

Levy had no time to pushed Erza because the whistle blew and they were off running. In seconds Erza was already in the front, ahead of everyone else. She breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth to keep her breathing and cardio under control. Two minutes later people behind her were already heaving. Erza smiled, she knew she could outrun everyone here. Just as she was turning the curve she spotted a familiar blue head next to her. She quickly looked away and pushed herself harder to get away from Jellal.

"Erza!" Jellal called out from behind her. "Slow down, we need to talk!"

Erza growled under her breath as she pushed herself harder, already breathing fast. She needed to get as far away from Jellal as possible. She didn't want to talk to him, much less see him. She tried her best to block out his breathy voice. Deep down she wanted to talk to him. But she chose to be a hard head and ignore him.

Erza's eyes lit up when she spotted the finish line. She was starting to pant as she stretched out her legs farther and farther, her muscles yelling at her to slow down. She could hear Jellal's heavy breathing behind her._ 'Damn it, go away!'_

Erza yelled out in victory as made it across the finish line. She didn't even stop to take a break; if she did stop them Jellal would talk to her. So he kept running until she made it to the girl's locker room.

* * *

Jellal quickly got changed out of his gym uniform and made it out of the gym before the end of the day's bell rang. He kind of expected Erza would act this way, he knew he didn't tell her about Siegrian and Mystogan. _'Maybe I should tell her…_'he thought as he wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his arm. He was now leaning against a tree in his usual spot as he waited for Erza. He could hear voices so he guessed that her friends were with her right now.

Jellal sighed heavily as the afternoon sun made the top of his head hot. He was about to drink his water bottle when he heard squeals behind him. He peeked behind his shoulder seeing Gajeel picking up Levy on his shoulder and asking her if she would go to the prom with him. The tiny bluenette yelled yes with a blushing face as she laughed and covered her face with her hands. Jellal ignored the scene, he knew that they were gonna get loud.

The bluenette closed his eyes and released his back pack onto the ground._ 'I should ask Erza to the prom…'_ Then he shook his head, trying to throw that thought out of his stupid head. He knew Erza would say no to him. She would probably go with Simon. Jellal hated thinking about that guy! He hated how he kissed Erza first-

"Jellal?"

Jellal tensed up as he heard her voice speak his name. He slowly looked at Erza, hands on her hips as she looked at him. Jellal had no idea what to say to her so he only stared at her with narrowed hazel eyes. "Look, if you're just gonna ignore me the whole way home then you might as well go on ahead," Jellal snapped. He closed his lips shut, already regretting what he said. He knew he shouldn't have said that, not to Erza.

Erza narrowed her brown eyes. She sighed deeply as she blew a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "I just wanted to ask you if you and I could walk home together…I want to talk to you…"

Jellal breathed through his nose before he pushed himself from the tree and swung his backpack over his left shoulder. Then without another word, Jellal and Erza walked on to their apartments. His eyes were focused on the sidewalk in front of him, but he caught himself glancing at her from time to time. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"Don't be," Erza said as she looked at him with a small smile. "I was being a jerk all day. I should be apologizing." She took a deep breath before she said, "Jellal, I'm sorry."

Jellal smiled. He nodded forward as he accepted her apology. "I should tell you something too," he said after three minutes of walking in silence. They finally made it to the apartment building. Erza followed him to his door. They set their things down and just looked at each other. Jellal looked into her warm brown eyes for encouragement before he said, "I…I should tell you I have more siblings. I have another little sister named Wendy and two brothers. I'm,uh, I'm a triplet."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "You-You're a triplet? Like…identical triplets?"

Jellal nodded. "You won't be able to tell us apart by appearances." He shrugged. "Anyway, I am the youngest of the three. Mystogan came out first, then Siegrian two minutes later, then me five minutes later." He waited a moment for Erza to process this new information about him. He continued when she nodded for him to go on. "After our parents abandoned us, Siegrian turned for the worse…He was the guy your little friend Simon was talking about."

Erza gasped. "So your brother did that awful thing? Is he that violent?"

Jellal nodded. "Mystogan took Wendy with him so they could watch out for Siegrian while he was in Juvie. Now that he's out of the detention center, Mystogan and Wendy are living with a close friend."

"I see," Erza said softly. She placed a comforting hand on Jellal's arm. "I'm so sorry Jellal…"

"It's not your fault, Erza. It's just me and my family issues." He smiled to lighten the mood. What he wasn't expecting was Erza walking into his arms and holding him. His hazel eyes were wide open as she rested her head in his chest, her hands pressed up onto his back. Slowly, Jellal held her, placing his hand in her hair and the other on her back. Then without thinking, Jellal asked, "Will you go to the Prom with me?"

Erza pulled back and looked into his eyes with a mischief look. _'Damn it,'_ he thought._ 'Now she's gonna tease me. Or worse, reject me.'_

Erza narrowed her eyes up at him. Jellal held his breath, waiting for her answer. "Yes." She said.

Jellal blinked. "Y-You will?"he asked.

Erza nodded. "I will go to the stupid prom with you, Jellal."

Jellal smiled. He slowly leaned down and whispered, "That's so cool."

Erza blushed at the closeness. Jellal could see the different shades of brown in her shy eyes. "You're weird," she whispered shakily back.

Jellal closed his eyes, leaning closer and closer to Erza. He felt her shaky breath against his face as he grew closer to her lips. His cheeks felt hot as he was about to kiss her when his apartment door flew open and Ultear stood there with her hands on her hips.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry this took so long; my boyfriend is moving out of state and I've just been a wreck. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! I would like some suggestions if you could give me some :) _

_Thanks for following this story; I'm working really hard in it._

* * *

"Hello, brother."

Jellal jumped back. His hazel eyes widened in surprise at the presence of his missing little sister, Ultear. Erza's face was red from embarrassment as she tensed up and cleared her throat awkwardly. "U-Ultear…"

Ultear waved slowly at her older brother. "It's been awhile, Jellal." The dark headed girl walked into her surprised brother's arms and held him tightly. Jellal tensed up but then shuddered as he held his little sister. He was aware of Erza standing their awkwardly to the side. The bluenette pulled back and introduced the two. "Um…Ultear, this is Erza." He wasn't sure what to call her. Was Erza his girlfriend? Jellal cleared his throat before continuing, "Erza, this is my little sister I've been telling you about, Ultear."

Ultear raised a black brow at her brother when he mentioned he spoke of her to Erza when the red head offered her her hand. "Hello Ultear."

Ultear grasped her hand. Then teasingly she asked, "You and my brother were about to kiss?"

Jellal and Erza's faces reddened at the remark. Erza quickly released her hand and waved her hands over her face. Jellal playfully pushed Ultear, causing the girl to narrow her eyes quickly. "N-No. We're just friends!"

Erza gasped as if she remembered something. "Shit, I have to go get ready for work!" She faced Jellal and smiled at him quickly. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jellal nodded. "You will."

The red head faced Ultear. She bent down so they were at eye level. Erza smiled at Ultear. "I'll see you around," Erza said.

Ultear smiled.

Jellal quickly pecked Erza on the cheek. The red head looked lost for a minute, cheeks red. Jellal only smiled and shoved her to the direction of her apartment. "Go to work!" he yelled after her before she closed the door. Then without thinking Jellal blurted out, "She's amazing."

"Can we go inside, brother? I have something to tell you," Ultear said, ignoring her brother's comment about the red head.

"Um, sure. You have a lot of explaining to do Ultear if you want to stay with me." Jellal narrowed his hazel eyes, giving Ultear his hard look.

Jellal led his little sister to the living room. They both sat on a long tan sofa. Jellal placed an arm over the head of the sofa, facing Ultear who looked him right in the eye. "Now tell me what's going on," Jellal said.

Ultear took a deep breath, her body shuddering. "I…I heard that Siegrian is out of juvenile detention," she started out. "Wh-When I first heard that I got scared. I-I left my drug groupies and came to you as fast as I could. Mystogan kicked me out; he said he only loved Wendy!" Ultear quickly wiped her red eyes. "I-I want to come clean and break away from my drug use. I just want us to be a family again, Jellal. I love you." Ultear leaped into Jellal's arms gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. She cried into his shoulder.

Jellal held her in his arms, holding her tightly as she cried. _'She must be scared to death,'_ he thought as he cradled her head. "Don't cry, Ultear. I'm here for you. You don't have to be scared anymore; I'll protect you no matter what."

What Jellal missed was the evil smirked splayed across Ultear's lips.

* * *

Erza bowed to the customer as he got up and left, smacking his lips from the delicious strawberry cake. Her orange dress felt soft on her skin as she straightened up and quickly sighed. Jet was in his room, doing who knows what. He invited a friend over; he said his name was Droy. Boss never invited anyone over so it was a little strange at the bakery.

"Erza, come here!"

"Coming!" Erza quickly smiled around the room, making sure no one needed her before she walked to the other side of the room and through the smacking brown door. She immediately inhaled the delicious scents of sweets when she walked into the kitchen where workers were busily making cakes and goodies. Erza envied them, she'd much rather work here with cake then out there with old perverts! But these girls worked here longer than her and were high ranks. She'd have to wait till her boss promoted her. "Who called my name?"

"I did." Cana walked up to her with cake batter stained on her cheek and in her brown locks. She had a beer bottle in her hand as she tried to keep her balance. "I-I need you to try this cake I made." She belched loudly, causing some of the girls to laugh.

"You're drunk," Erza sighed. "Cana, you know you're not supposed to drink on the job! Jet warned you twice and he said if he catched you one more time you're fired! Do you understand?"

Cana rolled her eyes. "Well he doesn't understand my _problems_! I-I'm drinking because my stupid boyfriend was cheating on me with a girl who is ten years younger than him!" Cana spun around three times, her hair waving wildly. "Try my damn masterpiece, Erza Scarlet! I-I will be _veeeeeery_ sad if you don't, damn it!"

Erza wrapped her arm around Cana's shoulders before she fell and hurt herself. Cana started laughing wildly, causing Erza to smile despite her being drunk. "Oh, Cana. Lead me the way."

Cana giggled some more, swigging a drink from her beer. She pulled the red head to her section of the kitchen. "Be hold!" On the shiny metal table was a beautifully done chocolate and vanilla swirled marble cake. Erza's mouth watered at the thought of tasting such a gorgeous cake. She hated to admit that Cana made the best cakes when she was drunk. "Cana, this looks great-mmph!" Cana had shoved a forkful of her newly made, fresh from the oven cake. Erza almost choked on the cake but quickly chewed on the soft food. Her taste buds exploded from the amazing taste that Cana had made. She felt sad when she swallowed; she wanted to saver that first bite. "Cana, I-"

"Erza, come back out here! There are waiting customers!" Jet yelled from outside, finally out of his study.

Erza groaned. She quickly hugged Cana, swiping the beer bottle from her friend. She smirked at Cana as she tossed the bottle on the trash. "No more drinking tonight. Get back to work."

Erza went through the smacking doors and nodded to her boss and Droy who smiled and tipped his black hat at her. Her eyes caught a new customer, waiting on her. She pulled on her fake sexy smile and slowly walked to the customer, making sure her legs showed in every step.

* * *

Ultear quickly moved out of her brother's arms from the couch. He must've fell asleep while watching T.V. Ultear shuddered, she hated being close to him! She clenched her hands into shaking fists as she glared at the sleeping Jellal who had his face pressed against the sofa. Then Ultear took a deep calming breath before she spun on her heel and walked outside, making sure Jellal was still sleeping. When Ultear was outside she leaned against the wall and dialed Siegrian's number on her cell. He answered on the fifth ring: "Hello?"

"I'm at his apartment right now; he's asleep," Ultear said right away with a smirk on her face.

"Excellent."

Ultear looked up at the bright moon shining in the sky. "I also know that Mystogan and Wedy are with Lyon. Should we target them first-?"

"No," Siegrian interrupted. "Lyon's apartment is far. We'll get rid of Jellal first. Now if that is all you have to tell me-"

"Wait. There's a girl."

"A girl?" Siegrian sounded interested. "What do you mean?"

Ultear closed her eyes as she said, "I think Jellal has a little crush on a certain red headed beauty. Her name is Erza. They live in the same apartment building."

"Erza," Siegrian said slowly, tasting them name against his tongue. Then he slowly laughed, causing Ultear to smile darkly. "Oh, I'll have some fun with this 'Erza'. Call me again tomorrow while our lovely brother is at school." The line went dead.

* * *

Jellal walked quietly into school. It was now Tuesday, he had a test in Math. Jellal walked inside the school, biting his lip. He wanted to stay home and be with his sister. He was really happy she found; especially now that Siegrian is out of juvie. He just wanted Ultear to be safe and sound. Jellal made sure he left out some DVD's for her to watch and some books she thought she would like. When he left for school she was still asleep so he made her some breakfast before he left.

Jellal glanced at the clock on the school wall. It was seven: thirty-five. He had some time to chill before he went to class. Jellal's hazel eyes caught Lucy talking Levy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel. Gajeel awkwardly has his muscular arm around the little bookworm's shoulders. Their cheeks were red at the new closeness. Natsu held Lucy's hand, sneaking in a kiss on the cheek now and then. Juvia stood next to Gray, her face insanely red from being near him. Gray seemed oblivious to her, punching Natsu on the arm playfully._ 'Gray must be stupid or not interested,'_ Jellal thought just as Erza walked into the school and stood next to Jellal. Jellal immediately smiled at her. "Hey there."

Erza smiled back, causing Jellal to shiver. He loved seeing her smile. "Hey."

The air between the two teens were slightly awkward, seeing that their last their last meeting together was when they almost kissed. Erza's cheeks were slightly red while Jellal's were tickled pink. Jellal was about to say something when Loke walked into the group and pushed Natsu away from Lucy. The handsome Prom King wrapped the blond in his arms and spun her around with a big smile on his face. Levy laughed lightly as Gajeel scowled at the behavior. Gray rolled his eyes as Juvia tried to get his attention. Jellal and Erza just stared on as Natsu snarled and punched Loke. Loke went flying to the other side of the room with a red bump on his cheek.

Erza nudged Jellal on the shoulder as she said, "Know a place where it's quiet?"

Jellal nodded, quickly taking her hand without thinking. "Yeah, follow me." Shocks of electricity went through Jellal as he held Erza's hand, leading her away from their group of friends. He led her through the many hallways of the school, knowing which way is which. He was about to exit through two doors when he ran into Freed. They both stopped in their tracks, just warily staring at each other. Without thinking, Jellal stood protectively in front of Erza who only narrowed her eyes at him. "Freed," Jellal said tensely.

Freed narrowed his eyes, his composure stiff. "Jellal." He glared at Erza. "Erza." The green headed teen took a deep shaky breath before he said; "I just wanted to…"he coughed into his arm before continuing, "I just wanted to apologize for my previous behavior."

Jellal gasped. He heard Erza take in a breath of air._ 'He's apologizing? Why? He's the second top bully in this school.'_

Freed looked to the side, avoiding their questioning gazes. "I heard what Laxus did to you Erza." He took a step forward. "I had no idea Laxus would ever try to touch you inappropriately. Yeah, I know he can be a real jerk and-" he stopped by the narrowed eyes of Jellal and Erza. He quickly cleared his throat, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for being an ass hole to you two. I won't tread in your path like that again. I'll become a changed person now that Laxus is in juvenile detention. "Freed bowed his head. "Now do you accept my apology?"

Jellal glanced at Erza. On the first day of school for Erza, Freed had attacked her along with Laxus. He wanted her to accept his apology. He raised a blue brow in question. Erza closed her eyes and nodded. "I…I accept your apology Freed. Thank you."

Freed released a held breath and showed a small smile. "Thank you." He bowed again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to fencing class." He smiled at the two teens before walking to the right and down the noisy hall.

"I can't believe he just apologized to me, "Erza said. "To be honest, I thought he was gonna jump us."

"Me too," Jellal said with a sigh. "Especially since you lied about Laxus…" He glanced at the clock, they had twenty minutes. He hesitatingly grabbed her hand and continued on to the path they were taking before they got caught up in Freed. Birds began to chirp as they walked across the dry blue track field and down the grassy area leading to the football field. No one was in sight as Jellal led her to the top of the bleachers, looking down to the school. The two took a seat in two blue plastic seats. Jellal closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the morning sun soak into his skin. "This is nice, right?" he asked Erza. "I come up here when I don't want to be near the idiots."

"I like it up here," Erza said as she stretched out her arms above her head. "This is our spot and our spot_ only_."

Jellal laughed. "Yeah. I like the sound of that."

Erza lightly laughed, causing Jellal to blush. The two were sitting close to each other, their shoulders were touching. "Um…Erza?" Jellal asked as he sat up and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Hmm?" Erza glanced at him.

Jellal swallowed hard before continuing with his question, "You still want to go to Prom with me, right?"

Erza blushed at the mention of Prom. She started to play nervously with her fingers. "I-I do still want to go to Prom with you." Then to hide her blush, she punches his shoulder. "Did you_ already_ forgot I said yes?"

Jellal gritted his teeth and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why _exactly_ did you hit me?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"You forgot_ I_ said_ yes_!" Erza snarled, a blush still lingered on her cheeks. "P-Prom is in two weeks and you forgot that I would go with you."

Jellal leaned closer to her, getting right in her face, causing her to blush even more. "I didn't forget that the most beautiful, tough girl in Fairy Tail said yes to me," he said intensely.

Erza's lips quivered as she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed him away. "You-You're in my personal space!"

Jellal smirked as he got close to her again, he could almost feel her body heat. "We need to get in each other's personal space at Prom. We have to get used to it, Erza." He teased her as he looked down at her nervous face. All playfulness was gone from Jellal's hazel eyes and replaced with nervousness and intensity. "Erza…can I ask you something?"

Erza placed her hands on his chest, trying but failing to push him away. She sighed as a strand of red hair fell over her eyes, keeping her hands firmly on his chest. "Go ahead," she mumbled.

Jellal swallowed hard, trying to ignore his racing heart as he slowly asked, "Can…Can I…kiss you?"

Erza gasped, finally looking into his eyes. Her blush expanded as her hands started to shake against his chest. Her face was shadowed by Jellal's figure, hiding her enormous blush from the bluenette. Jellal felt so many different things while he waited for her answer. He really liked the girl sitting in front of him, hell; he liked her since he protected her from Laxus and Freed even though she hated him. But things had turned for the best and now Erza likes him. Jellal felt like his heart was gonna burst as he waited what seemed like hours for her answer. He lowered his eyes, already knowing she would say no. He was about to push himself off of her when he heard a faint, "Yes."

Jellal's hazel eyes widened when her lips said "Yes." Erza was telling him that he could kiss her. Jellal smiled as Erza stared up at him. "Well, are you gonna do it? Hurry up!" Erza said shakily.

Jellal was as nervous as the red head. He took a deep breath and was starting to lean in closer to Erza's face. He shakily caressed her cheek, some of her red hair falling against his hand. He looked at her parted lips, and then up at her shaking brown eyes. Jellal slowly closed his eyes, his lips inches away from hers. Just as he was about to kiss her the two teens heard a loud whistle coming from below. The two jumped as the whistle blew loudly. Jellal pushed himself away from Erza, sweat dripping down his forehead. _'Damn it!'_ He quickly grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her up. "We-We have to go!"

"Why?"

"The football coach spotted us. We aren't supposed to be here!"

"Then why the _hell_ did you take me here?" Erza yelled as Jellal pulled her down the many stairs of the bleachers.

"I thought it would be more fun!" Jellal yelled back with a smirk. He laughed at Erza's expression, she looked she didn't want to get in trouble. He squeezed her hand as if to reassure her they they'll be fine. "Just run like you were running from me in gym."

Erza rolled her eyes at him but did what she was told. The two ran side by side, hand in hand. They ran in the opposite direction the football coach was. Jellal's legs burned as they ran onto the grass, his lungs aching for more air. Erza was barely breaking a sweat, which caused Jellal to look at her wide-eyed as they continued to run. His mouth was open like a fish underwater, trying to suck in as much air as he could while sprinting away from the coach. Erza's gaze was focus on getting back to school.

Jellal yelled out from the adrenaline rush as he slammed open the doors and shoved past students who were hanging out in the halls. Erza laughed happily as they continued to run to the other side of the school. Their feet stomped hard on the clean tiled floors. Jellal slowed down, his legs yelling out at him in pain. He released Erza's hand and wheezed in some much needed air. He bent down and placed his shaking hands on his knees, his blue hair hanging over his forehead. "That…was…fun…right…E-Erza?" He looked up at her to see a proud smile on her face. She looked like she wasn't running from the strict football coach. Hell, she looked like she wasn't just running at all!"

Erza pushed her red hair behind her shoulders as she looked back at Jellal. She leaned against the crack blue painted wall and sighed happily. "I never did something like that before." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. "We should do it again sometime."

Jellal slowly leaned up and cracked his knuckles, biting his lips from the loud sound. He licked his lips as the air felt well inside his lungs, now that his breathing was better. He wiped sweat with the back of his hand from his forehead. He stretched out his white buttoned up shirt to let some air inside. "What, go back to our spot in the bleachers?"

Erza shook her head, her red hair swinging side to side. "No." A wicked smirk was splayed across her beautiful face. Jellal's breath hitched in his throat as she took a step closer to him and gripped the collar of his shirt. His heart skipped at the sudden closeness. Erza didn't seemed bother by it, which was ironic because when Jellal was about to kiss her she was a nervous wreck. "We should break the rules," she whispered against his ear. Just when Jellal thought she was serious she pulled back and winked. "Joking! I'm never doing that again!" She lightly laughed as she released Jellal and placed her hands on her hips, taking two steps back. She was about to say something when the warning bell rang.

Jellal sighed. He didn't want to go to class; he wanted to be with Erza. He liked being in the same room with her. The bluenette could tell she was starting to like him more and more each day. Hell, they almost kissed back there! Jellal looked to his right as he raised his left arm and scratched the back of his neck. "Guess we have to go to class now."

Erza groaned. "I have a History test." She shifted her back pack as they started to walk down the hallway.

Jellal stared straight ahead as he walked Erza to her class. His class was right by hers anyway. They walked in silence as they walked through students. Jellal swallowed hard as he bravely held Erza's hand. He felt her tense instantly, walking stiff as a board. But then she slowly relaxed and laced her fingers with his. Jellal smiled, liking the feeling of holding her hand. It felt new to him, foreign. It was even more special to him because he really admired Erza.

Jellal and Erza made it to Erza's class. The door was closed but you could still hear the loud chatter from the students inside. Clearly the teacher wasn't there yet. Erza released his hand, looking down. Her hair fell over her face. Jellal shyly pushed some out of her way, shivering at the softness of her red strands. He shifted in place as he looked down at her. "Guess I'll see you in Art."

Erza nodded, looking to the side. Then she playfully punched his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll see you later." Just as she was about to walk into class Jellal placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You can be fire. I'll be ice. You know, for Prom."

* * *

Siegrian groaned as he flipped through different channels on the lame motel television. He was sitting lazily on the couch. He finally stopped when he landed on a horror movie. "Nice," he said lowly as Jason grabbed his machete and slowly chased two screaming girls. The bluenette was about to het comfortable just as his cell phone rang. He sighed heavily as he fumbled through his front pocket until he pulled out the yelling tone of his annoying cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's me, Ultear."

Siegrian slowly sat up. He placed his free hand on his knee and leaned forward. Ultear must be calling because Jellal was at school. Ha. School. Siegrian was suspended from school until he got his act together. Like hell he was gonna change. He didn't need school anyway; he saw no use in it. "What?" he asked harshly. "You just interrupted something very important." His eyes drifted back to where Jason was stabbing a girl, blood splattering on the screen.

"Um, you're the one who told me to call you when Jellal was gone. _You_ tell_ me_!"

_'Man, she's annoying!'_ Siegrian rolled his eyes. He wanted to throw the phone against the wall so he wouldn't have to hear his sister's voice. But he was only using her to get to Jellal. Once he was done with her he would dispose her. "You can't smoke over there." Before Ultear could yell at him, he quickly said, "If you do you will be kicked out and I will _hunt you down_. You understand?"

It took a while before Siegrian heard Ultear's response. "Yes…" She sounded annoyed which made him smirk.

"Good. Now I'll be at Jellal's place Friday morning. Till then be nice to our lovely brother and become friends with his girlfriend." Before Ultear could respond, Siegrian hung up the phone. He leaned back against the uncomfortable couch and continued to watch the movie, stuffing his face with Cheeto's.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Thursday. Erza shivered grossly as she walked away from a rather large man. He wanted a red velvet cake with vanilla icing as a filling. The red head had to run her hands all over his chunky face. She couldn't get rid of the moan he let out._ 'Ugh!'_ She glanced at her boss who was talking to another waitress. He tipped his hat at Erza before continuing his conversation._ 'Men are disgusting! I just want to bake!'_ Erza adjusted her headband before knocking on the door and peeking through the rectangular window leading to the kitchen, "Red velvet cake with vanilla icing filling!"

The red head glanced at the clock above the door. It was four: thirty. Erza sighed. _'I have only thirty minutes left.'_ She smoothed out her orange dress before hearing a loud whistle coming from a table. She pulled on a fake smile as she slowly made her way over. "Welcome to Fairy Tail's Bakery, how may I help you?"

The man faced her. He nodded to her and held her hand, bringing it to her lips. Erza blushed, a lot of disgusting, filthy perverts kissed her hand but this man was different. He looked more gentlemanly. He wore a small black hat with a tuxedo jacket on. He had white gloves on his hands and a perfectly white smile. "Good evening, my lady," he said, his voice like velvet. Erza's knees buckled from the sound of his voice. "What is your name?" he asked.

"E-Erza sir." Erza felt light headed as he ran his fingers on her shaking hand. His blue hair pushed out of his hat as he lightly laughed. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked. "My name is Bora, I'm just traveling through. This looked like a good place to eat some sweets." He raised his brows at her. "You, my lovely, are the sweetest looking girl in this room." He brought his lips to her hand again, causing her to gasp.

"Um…wh-what would you like to order?" Erza stuttered as he smiled up at her. She brought her shaking hand back to her side, pulling out a notepad and a pencil. She got ready to write, trying to look away from his handsome face.

"I would like strawberry cake." He leaned closer to her, his eyes sparkling. "I would love it if you had some with me." He wiggles his brows.

Erza was about to nod and sit with this man. She felt like she was under his spell. He only existed in her world. She was about to sit on his lap when the familiar bells of the door opened. Bora brought his arm around her shoulders and was about to kiss her cheek when Erza felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She was about to elbow whoever dared to touch her when she was yanked from her customer's lap. "Hey-!" she stopped when she realized the guy that pulled her off of Bora's lap was Jellal. She gasped when he yanked the collar of Bora's tux ad brought his face to his. Jellal's hazel eyes were full of anger as he glared into Bora's frightened black eyes. "Wh-Who are you?!" Bora yelled, trying to break out of Jellal's tight grip.

Jellal was about to answer when Jet through the apart, anger on his expression. "Hey! No fighting in my bakery! If you're gonna fight then go outside!" He looked at Erza, his jaw clenched. "Do you know anything about this?"

Erza's hands were shaking, she had no idea what just happened. She only remembered walking to this table, the rest as a black until Jellal showed up. "I-I honestly have no idea what's happening, boss."

Jet looked hard at Erza, not sure if he should believe her. Jellal stepped in front of Erza protectively as he whispered in Jet's ear, "Do you know who that man is?" He gestured to the shakened up man in the tuxedo. "His name is Bora. He kidnaps girls and uses them in sex trafficking. His scared act might fool you, but he's been all over the news. He changes personality acts all the time." He glared at Bora who cowered under his gaze. "My suggestion, call the cops. This bakery his is heaven. What he was doing to Erza was wrong; he was trying to manipulate her into his hell."

Jet looked at Bora closely. His eyes widened in recognition. "I've heard about him now that you mentioned it." He looked at Jellal and patted his back. "Thank you. I owe you one. I'll go call them right now." Jet faced Bora and bowed. "I'm sorry sir, your order will be out shortly." Jet looked at Erza and said, "Your friend will explain everything, why don't you go home Erza. I'll give you a call tomorrow." Then without another word, boss slipped inside his office and made a phone call.

Erza stood frozen in shock. _'What just happened?'_ She didn't even know Jellal wrapped his arm across her shoulders and was leading her out of the bakery. The red head blocked out the 'oooooohs!' the girls were yelling out through the kitchen window. Once they were out of the bakery Jellal led her to a wooden bench a couple of steps away. He gently sat her down, not removing his arm from her. She found herself leaning into his touch, earning a short gasp escaping Jellal's mouth. "What…what happened?" Erza asked softly. "I feel…feel like I'm gonna pass out…"

Jellal breathed in quickly as he pulled Erza's body closer to his. He was shaking against her as he held her. 'Why is he shaking?' Erza thought. 'Is he cold or something?' "You know that guy in then tuxedo in your restaurant?" he asked slowly. Erza nodded, wondering where he was getting at. "Well…he's not a very good guy."

"What do you mean?" Erza sat up straight, hearing the seriousness in her friend's voice. Her red hair tickled her neck from its ponytail.

Jellal shifted until he was looking right into her eyes. "That man is a very high rank in the sex trafficking business…He was luring you in…trying to get you inside his business."

Erza pushed herself out of Jellal's arms, crossing her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes out of disgust. She hated herself for letting her guard down. She had heard of this man from the news. The red head had no idea that was him! He looked very different; but the news did say he changed his appearances a lot. "I-I can't believe it…" she whispered. "I almost fell into his trap." She looked up when she heard police sirens and four cop cars pulled up into the parking lot behind the bakery. Jellal stood up and offered Erza his hand. "Let's get out of here," he said before the cops walked out of the alley and into the shop.

After few minutes if awkward silence, Jellal cleared his throat. They were making a right turn onto another sidewalk. "Tell me," he said, "why were you working tonight? It's not your night to work."

Erza sighed, playing with her dress with her fingers. "One of the waitresses got sick and I had to fill her in." She glanced at Jellal. "Believe me, I had other plans tonight."

"Like what?"

Erza fixed her bangs. "Like…I had to do some laundry, work on my art project, and call someone."

"You mean the art assignment we had to do? What were you planning on doing?" Jellal threw his hands in his pockets. "I was gonna draw a blue forest with oil pastels."

"Oooooh, mysterious," Erza lightly laughed as she bumped his shoulder.

Jellal laughed along and shoved her back. "Stop teasing me!" He smiled. "Now tell me yours."

Erza looked up into the darkening sky. "Well, honestly, I was gonna draw a strawberry cake with red oil pastels." She blushed from embarrassment.

Jellal chuckled. "Only you would draw a dessert."

"Sh-Shut up!" Erza balled her right hand into a fist and shook it threateningly in front of Jellal. Jellal laughed as he pulled her arm into him. Erza gasped as she crashed into his chest. Jellal kept on walking forward, holding her tightly. Erza had to walk backwards in his arms, her face incredibly warm and hot. "Wh-What are you doing?!" Erza felt his body shake as he laughed.

"I'm just walking as usual," Jellal answered.

"Do you always walk like this with every girl?"

Jellal pulled back and looked her right in the eyes. "Only with you I do."

Erza blushed hotter, her cheeks felt hot. "L-Let go."

"I don't want to," Jellal said against her hair as he continued to walk. "Should I lead you to the apartments?"

Erza narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself out of his hold. He only chuckled as she walked a little ahead. She crossed her arms over her chest, her heart beating fast against her chest. "No," she found herself saying. "Let's stay out a little longer." She faced him and smiled. "Let's go to that place you showed me on our first date."

Jellal only smiled. "Alright," he said happily as he walked beside her and held her hand. Erza blushed as she held his hand back, shivers riding up her arms.

Fifteen minutes later they made it. Erza and Jellal sat side by side, their legs hanging over the cliff. Erza slowly kicked out her legs, the back of her feet hitting the sandy cliff. They were both gazing down at the town of Fairy Tail. "Does your little sister want to come back here?" Erza asked quietly.

Jellal shook his head, his blue bangs swishing side to side. "No. She doesn't talk about this place…I think she's still shaken up about Siegrian."

"I see." Erza breathed in the forestry air. "It must feel nice having a piece of your family home."

"It is." Jellal leaned back a little. He tilted his chin up to the sky just as lights began to light up the little town.

Erza looked down at her dress. "Thanks for saving me at the bakery," she said softly.

Jellal looked at Erza. He sat closer to her so their knees touched. "It was no problem. I didn't want to see you get hurt by that bastard." Just as he finished saying that they heard police sirens drive away. Jellal slowly smiled. "Looks like they got him."

Erza lowered her eyes. "Yeah…"

Jellal bumped his shoulder against hers. "Are you alright?"

Erza closed her eyes. "I just…"She gripped her orange dress tightly. "I just can't believe I was almost in his clutches. If you weren't there in time then I don't know what would have happened." She slowly looked at Jellal. "Why were you at the bakery anyway? What about Ultear?"

Jellal placed his hand over Erza's shaking once. He gently pried them away from her dress. "Ultear was watching _'The Little Mermaid,'_ she said it was cool if I saw you. Once I knew you weren't at your apartment I went to check the bakery. That's when I saw-" his breath hitched in the back of his throat as Erza pushed herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. Jellal's cheeks felt hot as he slowly wrapped his strong arms around her back, scooting backwards so they didn't fall down the precipice. "Erza," he whispered.

Erza breathed him in as she gripped the back of his shirt tightly in her hands. Her body shook as she held him tightly, wanting to get closer to the bluenette. "Jellal," she whispered shakily. The tough red head felt light headed as she held on to Jellal. She felt dizzy as she breathed in his scent. She was pretty sure that he could feel her heart pounding against her chest. "Th-Thank you," she whispered into him. "Thank you for being there for me. I…I want to apologize for how I acted when we first met-"

"Don't," Jellal said firmly. He pulled her closer to his body, his breathing quickened at the closeness. "Don't apologize. I thought you were amazing when we first met. Don't apologize for being you, Erza."

Erza felt at ease in Jellal arms. She felt safe. Her world felt like it stopped at this very moment. Her arms self-consciously went up and wrapped them around his neck. His blue hair tickled her bare hands as she pulled him closer. She gasped when she felt his breath tickle her neck and bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled as he squeezed her reassuringly.

Jellal pulled back and hesitatingly placed his right hand under her chin. Erza opened her eyes and looked into his soft hazel orbs. She blushed at the intensity in his eyes. "You know what I wanted to tell you since I met you in the halls of Fairy Tail High?" he murmured softly.

"Wh-What?" Erza was thankful for the shadows hiding her increasing blush.

Jellal leaned in closer. "I think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're tough as nails and you don't give a crap about what anyone thinks of you." Jellal held a strand of her red hair in his free hand, letting it cascade through his fingertips. "You're hair is amazing, Erza….Wh-What is your last name?" he asked with a chuckle.

Erza broke their gaze by looking down. "I…I don't have a last name." She slowly looked back at Jellal. "What's your last name?"

"Fernandes." He let his hand ruin through her hand again. "Scarlet," he whispered. "Your last name should be Scarlet."

"Scarlet," Erza whispered. "I like it. Erza Scarlet." She smiled.

Then it's settled, Erza Scarlet," Jellal said with a smirk played on his lips. He leaned closer to her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

Erza looked right into his eyes and smiled. The world was slowly disappearing around her so it was just the two of them sitting on a cliff with the stars shining down upon them.

"Erza?" Jellal asked quietly.

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you." Right after he said those three words, Jellal captured Erza's lips with his, bringing her body closer so that their chests were touching. Erza's brain went fuzzy as she tilted her head to kiss him better, her ears burning up. Her brain went to mush as she ran her fingers through his blue hair, pulling him closer. She forgot that her parents were long gone. She forgot that her childhood friend kissed her in front of the school. She only thought about Jellal saying those three simple words: I love you.

* * *

Siegrian walked through the dark streets. He was now in the small town of Tower Heaven._ 'Just a little farther and then I will be paying by dear brother Jellal a visit.'_

Siegrian just got off the phone with Ultear. She told him every small detail of his apartment and which number it was. She made a copy of the key and placed it under the carpet in front of the door. _'That little brat doesn't know what's coming,'_ he thought as he stepped on a twig, hearing it crack underneath his boots. Siegrian paused as he waited for cars to pass. He couldn't help but stare at a rather large, muscular man walking ahead of him on the next sidewalk over. He was carrying large backpack on his shoulders. On the bag was the insignia of Fairy High._ 'Perfect.'_

After two cars passed, Siegrian ran across the steet until he was behind the stranger. He poked his back and muttered, "Excuse me sir, where are you going?"

The stranger stopped and said, "Oh, I'm just visiting a friend in Fairy Tail." He faced Siegrian and smiled. "Why-?" His smiled immediately disappeared. His eyes became wary as he looked Siegrian over. "Oh…it's you Jellal."

_'Interesting. He thinks I'm Jellal.'_ Siegrian pulled on a smile and offered his hand. "Yeah I am. And you are?"

"Oh..I'm Simon. Did-Didn't Erza mention me to you?"

Siegrian shook his hand. "Nope. I guess she didn't." He pulled his hand back behind his back and softly gripped the knife in his back pocket.

Simon shifted from foot to foot. He looked rather uncomfortable. "What are you doing in Tower Heaven?"he asked.

Siegrian yawned slowly, trying to come up with something to say. He looked up at Simon as he said, "I was just traveling. I wanted to get out of Fairy Tail for the night."

Simon raised a black brow in confusion. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Siegrian mentally cursed. _'Better get it over with now. I have to get rid of this urge before I reach Jellal's. I want to have a little fun with this so called Erza.'_ The bluenette pushed Simon a little hard. "You got me! I was playing a little hooky! Ha ha!" Siegrian pretended to gasp. He shakily pointed to the woods behind a restaurant. "Di-Did you see that?!"

Simon glanced to where Siegrian was pointing. "What?"

"That!" Siegrian yelled with a mocking scared note in his voice. "Over there!" He grabbed Simon's muscular arm and was leading him to the dark woods. "I thought I saw something over there! Let's go check it out!" The bluenette hid a sinister smirk from Simon as he lead him through the woods, away from society. They stopped when they were deep in the woods, crickets chirping away.

"I don't see anything," Simon said. He started backing up. "We should head back. He spun on his heel and was starting to head out of the woods when Siegrian yelled out and leaped on his back. He wrapped an arm around his neck and got him in a rear naked choke. He laughed loudly as Simon choked, trying to break free. Siegrian quickly pulled out his knife and swiftly sliced Simon's neck, his blood splattering the ground and bushes like a canvas.

* * *

_I'm sorry I killed Simon! It ws Siegrian's fault! Leave me some lovely reviews ^^_


End file.
